


Meu amado Inspetor

by psycho_akane



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_akane/pseuds/psycho_akane
Summary: Masamune Lia é uma miliciana que trabalhava sob o comando de Ginoza e Kougami desde antes de Kougami se tornar um miliciano. Alegada como criminosa latente sem solução desde a infância, ela trabalhou sob as ordens de Ginoza e Kougami por muito tempo até mesmo depois de toda a história com Makishima ser resolvida.Somente quando Ginoza aparece diante de Lia como um miliciano é que muitos sentimentos que ela tentava ignorar vem a tona e toda a história começa a se complicar. Com muitos problemas envolvendo o passado de ambos, podem eles vencer essas barreiras e compreender o que realmente sentem um pelo outro?
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Original Female Character(s), Kougami Shinya/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Novo Miliciano

Já fazia tempo que a Divisão 1 do departamento de investigação estava um caos. Mesmo que não fosse culpa dos funcionários (pelo menos dos que sobraram), isso não mudava os turnos excessivos e o trabalho exagerado. Akane havia se tornado a investigadora chefe já fazia um tempo, apesar de ser um cargo temporário, e Ginoza passava a maior parte do tempo em terapia por causa do que acontecera com seu pai. Ainda não haviam preenchido as vagas de Kougami, Masaoka e Kagari e todos os milicianos restantes da divisão podiam contar nos dedos as noites de sono de qualidade que tiveram no último mês, o que, segundo Akane, melhoraria em breve.

Masamune Lia era uma dessas milicianas e trabalhava na Divisão muito antes de Akane chegar. Havia estado lá antes mesmo de Kougami e Ginoza se tornarem inspetores e estava acostumada com a natureza do trabalho, tanto que muitas vezes gostaria de se esquecer de coisas que aconteceram. Ela tinha vinte e cinco anos, 1,50m de altura, quadris relativamente largos, peitos médios, cabelos verdes e ondulados com mexas loiras e olhos caramelos. Muitos milicianos de outras divisões já haviam se interessado por ela, mas nunca eram correspondidos, o que a tornava alvo de apostas muito mais do que de investidas sinceras.

Naquela noite, assim como na maioria, Lia estava sentada sozinha no hall da divisão tomando uma taça de vinho e tentando relaxar enquanto jogava sudoku. Escrevia e reescrevia números em forma de anotação, tentando esvaziar a cabeça, mas por mais que gostasse de sudoku, já não conseguia afastar os pensamentos indesejados que tudo o que acontecera lhe causavam. Aquele hall, agora vazio, era antes cheio de pessoas de quem ela gostava. Kougami, Masaoka e Kagari, que foram seus amigos, Yayoi e Shion, cujos horários simplesmente não coincidiam mais com os seus, e até mesmo Akane, por quem ela já nutria afeto.

Lia soltou um suspiro e depositou o sudoku sobre a mesa de centro, tomando um longo gole de vinho antes de se deitar no sofá, olhando para o teto com tristeza enquanto a cabeça rodava levemente. Não estava bêbada, mas já havia bebido um pouco mais do que o normal, o que não fazia há muito tempo.

Ela mal conseguia acreditar que estava desejando ter fugido com Kougami e deixado o que mais lhe importava para trás.

Enquanto pensava sobre o fugitivo, notou alguém descendo as escadas para juntar-se a ela e tornou a se sentar, ficando tremendamente chocada quando viu quem estava diante dela.

\- Inspetor? - questionou, surpresa ao encontrar Ginoza no hall. Em primeiro lugar, ela não o via fazia algum tempo. Em segundo lugar, ele raramente (raramente (raramente)) frequentava aquele lugar. Por último ele estava tão diferente com outro estilo de vestimenta e sem óculos que, se ela não o conhecesse tão bem, teria achado que era outra pessoa.

\- Boa noite, Masamune - respondeu ele, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

Lia corou levemente. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada com sorrisos por ele.

\- Hm... Boa noite - cumprimentou, sem graça, desviando os olhos e coçando atrás da cabeça. - Me desculpe por ter ficado tão surpresa, mas é que é incomum te ver por aqui e já faz um tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos.

Ginoza sorriu, o que a fez olhar fixamente para ele, quase que hipnotizada, mas ele não disse nada e se dirigiu à despensa do bar, pegando uma das garrafas de uísque do pai e um copo para a bebida.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, Lia desviou o olhar, sentindo o coração palpitar furiosamente, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ginoza ia mesmo se sentar para beber com ela? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

\- Não precisa ficar tão sem graça - riu Ginoza, um pouco surpreso. - Estamos no mesmo nível agora.

\- O que... Você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Lia, chocada. Ela havia ouvido direito?

\- Eu não sou mais inspetor - explicou, um pouco sem graça. - Meu coeficiente criminal subiu demais e não tem mais chances de abaixar. Fui dado como um caso perdido e rebaixado a miliciano.

\- Eu... Sinto muito - respondeu Lia, triste.

\- Não sinta. Fico feliz em pelo menos não passar o tempo todo preocupado com meu coeficiente criminal - riu ele, tomando um gole do uísque e tossindo bastante, surpreso com a sensação de ardência e com como sua cabeça ficou estranha quase que imediatamente pela falta de costume.

\- Pelo menos você parece um pouco menos preocupado - sorriu ela, compreensiva.

\- Concordo - respondeu ele, gentil. - Mas é uma pena que eu tenha perdido tanto tempo me preocupando em não me tornar o que sou agora - respondeu ele, triste. - Posso ter aceitado isso, mas continuo tendo perdido tempo com meu pai, com Kougami...

\- Os dois te entendiam - assegurou-lhe Lia. - Algum dia eles já estiveram nos mesmos sapatos afinal.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro e olhou para ela, triste.

\- E você é compreensiva demais para alguém que foi declarada uma criminosa latente desde criança.

\- Eu fiz terapia e tive contato com outras pessoas durante minha vida. Não sou o que meu trauma deveria ter me transformado, apesar de carregar as feridas - explicou ela.

\- E você e meu pai se davam particularmente bem, não é?

\- Sim - sorriu ela. - Ele bebia bastante e às vezes ficava bêbado e contava histórias da sua infância, apesar de termos um acordo de nunca te contar isso. Acho que agora que ele se foi e você mudou um pouco seja uma boa hora para quebrar o sigilo.

\- Sério? - perguntou Ginoza, surpreso. - E você simplesmente ouvia? Devia ser irritante.

\- Não era - riu ela. - Ele tinha orgulho de você, diferente do meu pai - complementou, desviando o olhar, triste. - Além disso, eu gostava de ouvir sobre vocês.

Ginoza apertou o tecido da calça, desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz em vê-la sorrindo daquela forma.

\- E como você está se sentindo? - perguntou, tentando ser gentil.

\- Não muito bem, mas eu me sentiria mal em desabafar com você - respondeu ela, na defensiva. - O que você passou supera em muito qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo na minha vida.

\- Mas você estava em um relacionamento com o Kougami, não estava? Ver ele partir e te deixar para trás... - disse Ginoza, compreensivo.

Lia corou furiosamente.

\- De onde você tirou isso? - perguntou, chocada.

\- Hm... - disse ele, sem graça, corando furiosamente. - Uma vez vi vocês juntos na sala subterrânea de arquivos físicos - respondeu Ginoza, corando. - Não disse nada na época e nem interrompi porque seria... Constrangedor demais.

Lia corou furiosamente e escorregou no sofá, cobrindo o rosto enquanto choramingava:

\- Não acredito! Me mate, por favor!

\- Me desculpe! - disse ele, sem saber o que fazer. - Eu fui embora logo - Mentira. - E não penso menos de você por isso - pelo menos essa parte era verdade.

\- Você não entende! - reclamou Lia, envergonhada.

\- O que eu não entendo? - perguntou ele, confuso.

\- Eu gosto de outra pessoa - respondeu ela, dobrando os dedos para olhar para ele, mas sem conseguir fixar-se em seus olhos. - Mas como não era correspondido, eu e o Kougami acabou sendo... Conveniente. Ele fazia eu me sentir melhor e... Você já deve ter ouvido histórias sobre esse tipo de coisa acontecendo entre os milicianos.

\- Já, mas... Eu nunca pensei que você...

\- Só dormi com dois homens na minha vida, está bem? Então não me julgue por sair com ele - brigou ela, como se aquele fosse o segredo mais cabuloso do mundo. - Você sabe como eu e ele éramos amigos desde antes de ele se tornar miliciano. Uma vez, depois de ter sido rebaixado, nós bebemos demais e a coisa aconteceu. Ele me disse no dia que era melhor deixá-lo me fazer esquecer do cara do que chorar para sempre.

\- E deu certo? - perguntou Ginoza, sem graça por querer saber a resposta, mas curioso demais para evitar.

\- O que? - perguntou Lia, confusa.

\- Você se esqueceu do outro?

Lia corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar.

\- Não... Mas eu admito que era mais fácil com ele ao meu lado.

\- E não existe nenhuma possibilidade com esse outro cara? - perguntou o ex-inspetor.

Lia corou furiosamente e respondeu:

\- Depois de todas as vezes que eu ouvi de você que inspetores e milicianos não devem se relacionar, acho que não consigo nem pensar na possibilidade! - brigou ela, corada, lembrando-se das palavras dele no passado.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, chocado.

\- Me desculpe. Eu nem imaginava que você podia estar nesse tipo de situação. Eu era um idiota.

\- Você era mesmo - concordou ela, séria, sem conseguir olhar para ele. - "Milicianos são apenas cães de caça e não é necessário se envolver com eles de nenhuma forma!" - parafraseou ela.

\- Que embaraçoso - disse ele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. - Mas espero que você entenda que a minha infância com a condição do meu pai não foi nada fácil.

\- Não explica a babaquice dobrada do último ano - apontou ela, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

Ginoza corou furiosamente e ela ficou surpresa por conseguir obter aquela reação. Ele tentou virar o rosto para que ela não visse, mas já era tarde demais.

\- Toda aquela história complicada... Que aconteceu entre nós... Me afetou um pouco mais do que eu queria admitir na época. Fiquei com medo do que isso faria comigo e descontei em você. Me desculpe.

Lia piscou algumas vezes, chocada.

\- Eu... Pensei que você estivesse com raiva de mim por ter... Eu não sei, convencido você a fazer algo que você não queria? - confessou ela, tímida.

\- Não! - respondeu ele, horrorizado. - Naquele tipo de situação ninguém tinha culpa de nada! Me desculpe por ter feito você pensar dessa forma.

\- E o que foi que você sentiu de verdade? - perguntou ela, ansiosa.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, extremamente vermelho.

\- No começo eu achei que estava apaixonado por você, mas meu terapeuta me explicou que foi pela situação como um todo que eu desenvolvi aquele sentimento. Você era a única forma de eu sobreviver àquela situação e para você... Talvez tenha sido a mesma coisa, eu não sei... O que eu senti por você naquele dia foi muito intenso por causa de tudo e depois daquilo... Talvez tenha sido um dos sentimentos mais fortes que eu já senti. Eu não conseguia mais nem olhar para você. Eu te desejava tanto que doía, mas quando eu te vi com o Kougami... Aquele desejo passou. Eu acho que foi porque eu soube que você não precisava mais de mim para continuar viva e abri mão.

Lia cerrou os punhos, dando tudo de si para conter as lágrimas. Ele tivera aqueles sentimentos por ela?! Por que não agora? Talvez se ela não tivesse se envolvido com Kougami...

\- Você já se apaixonou de verdade? - perguntou ela, tentando não falar demais sobre aqueles dias.

\- É bem provável que não - respondeu ele.

\- Bem provável? - insistiu ela.

\- É... Quer dizer, o que eu senti por você parece ter sido uma confusão, mas... Eu não sei se posso mesmo dizer que não foi real.

\- Você nunca teria admitido se tivesse sido - riu ela, fingindo que estava tudo bem. - Já foi bem impressionante você ter dormido comigo uma segunda vez.

Ele corou furiosamente.

\- Talvez seja melhor mudarmos de assunto.

\- Eu concordo. É só que é interessante saber o que se passava na sua cabeça de inspetor. Pelo visto você era mais normal do que eu esperava.

Ele riu.

\- Você tem razão.

\- Hm... Então, fazendo a mudança de assunto, você gostou do uísque do seu pai?

\- Um pouco forte, mas é bom beber algo que ele gostava.

Lia sorriu.

\- Nós conversávamos às vezes enquanto eu tomava o meu vinho e fazia sudoku. Eu gostava de ouvir ele falar de você, mas ele só fazia isso quando estava bêbado, já que sabia que você não gostava que ele contasse.

Ginoza riu.

\- Então quer dizer que você sabe de algumas histórias embaraçosas da minha infância?

\- Pois é - riu ela. - Mas prometi nunca revelar os segredos dele.

Ginoza riu de novo, divertindo-se.

\- É bom ouvir isso, apesar de eu sentir falta dele.

\- Que bom. Ouvir sobre meus pais doeu por muito tempo... Mas a situação era diferente.

\- Eu li seu arquivo... - respondeu ele, triste. - Porém é difícil compreender o que você sofreu.

\- É melhor não compreender - disse ela, gentil. - Já que ver seu pai assassinar sua mãe e depois tentar te matar é o tipo de coisa que muda você para sempre... Eu até odiei homens por um bom tempo.

\- E como isso mudou? - perguntou ele, curioso.

\- Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui e conheci você, o Kougami, seu pai e muitos outros que me ajudaram a apagar a lembrança ruim que eu tinha. Mesmo que eu tenha conhecido outros péssimos, vocês compensaram.

\- Não que eu fosse uma companhia agradável - disse Ginoza com um sorriso triste.

\- Mas, na maior parte das vezes, era uma companhia benigna - brincou ela.

Os dois riram juntos. Era interessante como apesar de tudo o que acontecera e de toda a distância que haviam criado, os dois pudessem conversar daquele jeito, mas talvez o tempo de convívio e a familiaridade vencessem tudo aquilo.

\- Masamune... Eu tenho uma pergunta importante para te fazer - disse ele, gentil.

\- Hm? E o que seria? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

\- Posso te chamar de Lia? - perguntou ele, cheio de expectativa.

Lia corou furiosamente e ele logo se apressou em dizer:

\- Me desculpe! Por causa do jeito que eu te tratava acho que é cedo demais, não é? É que eu queria me aproximar mais de você...

\- Não - exclamou Lia, mostrando as palmas das mãos, tentando fazê-lo parar de falar. - É só que... Ouvir você me chamando assim... - explicou ela, com a voz quase sumindo. - Me deixa realmente muito feliz.

O rosto dele enrubesceu e ele desviou o olhar, respondendo:

\- Tudo bem então... Lia - disse ele, um pouco mais tímido.

Ela sorriu, doce, e perguntou:

\- Posso te chamar de Gino então?

\- Claro - sorriu ele, gentil.

Ela sorriu e respirou fundo, deitando-se no ombro dele enquanto tentava relaxar um pouco depois de toda aquela conversa boa e estressante ao mesmo tempo. Ginoza prendeu a respiração, surpreso com a aproximação, mas ela disse a ele:

\- Se isso te incomoda, pode se afastar de mim. Só quero descansar um pouco. Toda essa conversa drenou minhas energias. Já faz um tempo que não tenho alguém além de Yayoi para conversar. Shion zomba muito de mim e a Inspetora Tsunemori está aqui faz pouco tempo. Eu me sinto estranhamente em casa com você.

Ginoza sorriu, gentil.

\- Achei que eu era o homem que te tratava mal.

\- Você sempre foi mais do que isso - disse ela, gentil, e ficou feliz quando ele resolveu não perguntar o porquê. Talvez ele achasse que já sabia, quando, na verdade, talvez estivesse longe de descobrir a verdade.


	2. Descoberta

Ao chegar em seu quarto, que antes fora o do antigo melhor amigo, Ginoza deitou-se na cama que pertencera a Kougami e colocou-se a pensar sobre tudo o que conversara com Lia. Ele cobriu os olhos com o antebraço e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Aquilo era mais difícil do que ele previra. Mesmo que não tivesse levantado o nome dela em nenhuma de suas sessões com o psicólogo desde os últimos acontecimentos, Ginoza não conseguia parar de pensar em Lia. Ter sua matiz manchada parecia funcionar como um passe para sentir o que quisesse por ela e isso era um pesadelo. Contar a ela sobre os “antigos” sentimentos funcionara apenas como uma forma de tentar medir as reações da colega enquanto tentava reafirmar a si mesmo que seus sentimentos haviam acabado.

Ele se virou na cama e inconscientemente cheirou o travesseiro em que estava deitado. Ele sabia que Lia estivera com Kougami várias vezes naquela cama e só podia ser um pervertido por estar pensando nisso, mas ele queria que Lia estivesse ali.

Ginoza se levantou, angustiado, e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto, assombrado pelo seu desejo de ter o que Kougami tinha e pelo ódio que sentia pelo ex-amigo estar fazendo Lia sofrer. Ela estava abatida e Ginoza sabia que parte da culpa era de Kougami. Ele parou finalmente em frente ao espelho do banheiro e julgou a si mesmo. O antigo inspetor dentro dele teria mais facilidade de lidar com aqueles sentimentos, mas seu novo eu não, simplesmente porque não precisava fingir. A miliciana que dormira em seu braço mais cedo não era só um cão de caça, ela era sua companheira. Ela era uma pessoa que salvara sua vida muitas vezes e que claramente entregaria a vida por ele sem pensar duas vezes. Ela era uma mulher linda e incrível.

\- Droga - reclamou ele, sentando no chão do banheiro e se encostando na parede. - Não posso viver de novo essa história... - reclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Lia não era dele. Não, ela não era. Lembrando-se do dia em que a viu com Kougami, no entanto, sentiu ainda mais dor do que antes. Parecia uma traição, mas não era, já que Lia nunca fora sua. O que havia entre eles era só uma história de terror contada por um criminoso.

O problema é que agora a variável do amor impossível não existia mais.

\- Lia... É isso mesmo que eu sinto por você? - suspirou ele, angustiado.

Naquele dia, Ginoza precisara ir a uma das pouquíssimas salas nas quais eles ainda guardavam papelada e provas concretas. Ele entrou na sala, que, para sua surpresa já estava acesa, e caminhou entre as estantes em busca do que precisava. Recuperou a caixa e já estava para retornar quando ouviu um barulho. Pensando que poderia ser alguém tentando roubar evidências, ele se aproximou, escondido entre as estantes, e ficou chocado ao encontrar um casal, que estava escondido no canto da sala. Já ia repreendê-los quando percebeu que se tratava de Kougami e Lia. Ela estava presa contra a parede, com o corpo todo em contato com o dele e a face a poucos centímetros da dele.

\- O que você está fazendo? Alguém pode nos ver - sussurrou ela com a voz fraca. Parecia uma reclamação, mas ao mesmo tempo não forte o bastante para não ser ignorada.

\- Ninguém vem aqui e você sabe disso. Mesmo nós só viemos para tentar encontrar algo sobre o Makishima - argumentou ele. - Estamos de folga então ninguém está nos esperando. Sem contar que se você não queria me provocar, não deveria ter vestido uma saia.

\- Você sabe que eu gosto de me vestir assim quando não estou em expediente - reclamou ela. - E que fetiche seu é esse com saias?

\- Fica muito mais fácil para mim - provocou, beijando o pescoço dela e com a mudança de posição, Ginoza notou que ela estava com a blusa aberta e o sutiã fora do lugar, revelando os seios dela.

Ginoza cobriu a boca para impedir que algum som o revelasse, e se escondeu de novo, tentando processar aquilo. Kougami e Lia estavam juntos? E fazendo aquele tipo de coisa... Em um lugar público? O que os dois tinham na cabeça? Ele não esperava algo assim de nenhum deles, ou melhor... Do Kougami que trabalhava com ele como Inspetor não, mas do novo Kougami...

“Eu deveria pará-los”, pensou Ginoza, lutando contra si mesmo. “Mas Masamune...”

Ele olhou novamente para eles e a viu gemer enquanto Kougami a tocava por baixo da saia. Ginoza segurou a caixa com força, sentindo seu corpo começar a reagir também.

“Eu é quem deveria estar no lugar dele”, pensou, triste e revoltado, mas assim que notou a gravidade do que passava pela sua cabeça, fugiu da sala, sabendo que se continuasse ali seu coeficiente criminal se alteraria, porque ele queria desesperadamente bater em Kougami por estar fazendo aquilo com ela.

Ginoza andou pelos corredores o mais rápido que pôde até encontrar um banco onde se sentou e tentou se acalmar. Seu coração estava quase saltando para fora do peito.

\- Masamune... - sussurrou ele, abraçando os próprios braços com a cabeça baixa. Vê-la gemendo daquele jeito por Kougami e vê-la deixando que ele a tocasse assim... “Ela é minha”, foi o que pensou, mas repreendeu-se por isso. Lia era uma miliciana e ela era seu cão de caça, nada mais do que isso. Tudo o que ele sentia era resultado de um ato criminoso que ele e ela sofreram e nada mais do que isso. Lia não era sua amante, não era sua amiga e não era nem uma mulher que ele desejava, ela era sua subordinada com quem ele não deveria se relacionar.

Apesar de tudo o que dizia, a dor continuou. Ela havia realmente partido seu coração.

\- Que seja... Kougami que a ajude de agora em diante - disse ele, com raiva, mesmo que a estivesse evitando para não ter que lidar com nenhum de seus sentimentos. - Tudo isso foi só o meu desejo de retribuir o que ela fez por mim. Não devo mais nada a ela.

E foi isso que ele resolveu pensar daquele dia em diante.

Ginoza se levantou do chão, onde estivera sentado por tanto tempo que quase perdeu a noção do tempo, e foi até a cama, onde se deitou, cansado. Já estava tarde e o dia seria longo devido a falta de sono, mas pelo menos ele chegara a uma conclusão: Não podia mais negar que queria ir atrás de Lia e fazer o mesmo que Kougami fizera; que queria beijá-la de novo; que queria abraçá-la de novo; que queria que ela o olhasse do mesmo jeito que o olhou quando eram só eles, ou que dissesse as mesmas palavras de amor que lhe dissera. Ele queria que ela o amasse e se preocupasse com ele mesmo depois de tê-la tratado como lixo e isso só significava uma coisa:

\- Eu mereço sofrer por ela.


	3. Carta

Lia abriu os olhos para o quarto escuro. Olhou do outro lado da cama, como se quisesse se certificar de que estava vazia, então se ajeitou de lado, triste. Ela não conseguia se acostumar com nada disso. Antes de Makishima voltar a assombrá-los, Kougami passava todas as noites com ela, ou ela as passava com ele. Quando acordava, o braço dele sempre estava em volta de seu corpo e ela se sentia tranquila e protegida, mas agora a sua cama era sempre fria e solitária devido a ausência dele.

Ela queria culpá-lo por não ter sequer a convidado para fugir com ele, mas ambos sabiam que ela nunca iria embora sem seu amado Inspetor Ginoza. Kougami só poupara ambos do sofrimento de rejeitar e ser rejeitado.

Lia sabia que Kougami não era apaixonado por ela, assim como ela não era apaixonada por ele, mas ambos gostavam muito um do outro e eram grandes amigos. Em qualquer situação, ela faria de tudo por ele, mas abandonar Ginoza sempre estaria fora de cogitação. Ela também sabia que, no fundo, Kougami havia se apaixonado por Akane e, por isso, algum tempo depois da nova Inspetora aparecer ele havia diminuído a frequência que passava noites com ela e nunca mais fizera nada indecente em um local remotamente público.

Ela sentia um pouco de ciúmes, já que ambos estavam nesse relacionamento estranho fazia quase um ano e ela preferia não abrir mão dele, mas como ela não iria querer que ele interferisse entre ela e Ginoza, ela jamais interferiria entre ele e Akane.

Lia se sentou na cama e acendeu a luz. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou a carta que ele deixara para trás no dia em que partiu atrás de Makishima.

_Querida Lia,_

_Me desculpe por partir desse jeito, mas não tenho outra alternativa. Eu não consigo viver sabendo que Makishima pode sair impune depois de tudo o que ele fez e se eu tiver que me sacrificar para acabar com ele, é isso que eu vou fazer. Só você sabe as noites que passei acordado pesquisando sobre ele. Sei que você fez de tudo para me livrar dessa obsessão, mas eu preciso fazer justiça pelo que aconteceu, então me perdoe._

_Tente não sofrer demais por minha causa ou por qualquer outro, que nós dois sabemos que tem um nome. Você é uma mulher incrível e, por mais que nosso relacionamento tenha sido só uma amizade com alguns benefícios, você sabe que eu estou dizendo a verdade._

_Cuide da Inspetora Tsunemori por mim. Apesar de o coeficiente criminal dela permanecer instável, às vezes ainda me preocupo com isso._

_Quanto ao Gino... Se algum dia você tiver a chance, diga a ele que eu gostei muito de trabalhar com ele por todos esses anos. Sei que você vai continuar dando tudo de si para cuidar dele, então sobre isso eu fico em paz, apesar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes no final das contas._

_Espero que possamos nos encontrar um dia._

_Shinya_

Ela leu a carta algumas vezes, como se pudesse matar a saudades que sentia dele, então a guardou na gaveta com o mesmo cuidado que sempre a guardava. Percebeu que havia algumas lágrimas ameaçando escorrer pelos seus olhos e logo as limpou, tentando aceitar que aquilo era inevitável. Já sofrera perdas piores do que aquela, mas Kougami era a pessoa mais próxima dela no momento e eles dividiam muitos momentos. Era impossível não sofrer com a saída dele.

Lia se levantou e vestiu uma blusa branca e uma saia preta, mais ou menos como ela sempre se vestia quando estava de folga, e saiu para visitar Yayoi antes que a folga desta acabasse.

Quando chegou ao quarto da guitarrista, Lia bateu na porta e esperou apenas alguns segundos antes que fosse atendida. Yayoi não pareceu surpresa em recebê-la e simplesmente abriu caminho para que ela entrasse em seu quarto.

Ao entrar, Lia notou que a guitarra de Yayoi estava sobre a mesa e havia algumas partituras espalhadas pela mesa. Ela se deitou no sofá, como sempre fazia e perguntou:

\- Compôs alguma música nova?

\- Sim, mas eu sei que você quer falar sobre alguma coisa, então conversamos sobre a música depois - respondeu ela.

Lia riu um pouco. Yayoi devia sofrer de tanto ouví-la falar, mas era uma pessoa muito gentil. Lia sentia-se grata por haver uma miliciana como ela na equipe.

\- Você ficou sabendo que o Inspetor Ginoza não é mais inspetor? - perguntou Lia.

Yayoi arregalou os olhos, espantada. Era muito raro vê-la tendo aquela reação.

\- Por acaso o coeficiente criminal aumentou ainda mais?

\- Sim. Ele agora é um miliciano como nós.

Yayoi esperou que Lia continuasse, mas a amiga permaneceu em silêncio, pensativa.

\- "Estou tão feliz! Agora ele pode se apaixonar por mim! Nós somos iguais!" - disse Yayoi, imitando Lia.

Lia corou furiosamente.

\- Eu não sou assim!

\- É verdade, eu deveria falar de um jeito mais animado - brincou Yayoi.

\- Oras... - reclamou Lia, cruzando os braços.

\- Você conversou com ele ou alguém te contou? - perguntou Yayoi.

\- Ontem ele apareceu para beber no hall... Acho que foi liberado ontem como miliciano. É provável que esteja no trabalho hoje, mas como é minha folga não vou saber. Você vai ter que me contar.

\- Deveria perguntar para ele - brincou Yayoi. - Agora você pode. Se é que eu não sei como ele age agora que é um miliciano.

\- Ele é uma pessoa agradável e gentil - sorriu Lia, apaixonada. - Nós até rimos juntos... E eu deitei no ombro dele até dormir. Ele só me acordou quando foi voltar para o quarto dele.

\- Que gracinha - brincou Yayoi, tirando o sarro dela. - O que Kougami diria?

\- Que eu sou idiota por gostar do Gino e que eu vou sentir falta dele na cama se eu for correspondida.

Yayoi riu um pouco, apesar de seu jeito sério, e revirou os olhos.

\- Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

Lia se remoeu um pouco antes de responder:

\- Sobre antigamente... Eu descobri que... Naquela época ele começou a me ignorar porque ele acreditou que tinha se apaixonado por mim.

Yayoi arregalou os olhos, chocada.

\- Ele disse isso?

\- Sim. Disse também que o terapeuta dele falou que não tinha sido por mim, mas pela situação... E que depois de um tempo ele acabou se esquecendo.

\- Hm... - disse Yayoi pensativa. - E você não está se culpando por isso, está?

\- Ele me viu com o Kougami - disse Lia, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. - Acho que a culpa é minha!

\- Você não teria deixado de gostar do Inspetor Ginoza nem se visse ele com a Inspetora Tsunemori - contrapôs Yayoi. - Fique tranquila quanto a isso. Se algum dia foi sincero, ele vai se lembrar desse sentimento. Se não foi, não vai, mas não quer dizer que não pode gostar de você. Pelo menos você sabe que ele sente alguma atração por você, ou não teriam ficado juntos no ano passado.

\- Foi por causa de um criminoso pervertido - brigou Lia, nervosa.

\- A segunda vez não foi - disse Yayoi, sorrindo. - Se as coisas que você disse forem verdade, é óbvio que ele se sente atraído por você porque se fosse tão ruim, ele não teria feito uma segunda vez de jeito nenhum. Pelo menos eu penso isso. Se fosse outro homem, você teria?

Ela imediatamente pensou em um velho nojento e respondeu:

\- De jeito nenhum.

Yayoi sorriu.

\- Pronto. Sabemos que ele te acha atraente pelo menos.

\- Yayoi, eu amo tanto você - disse Lia, levantando-se do sofá e abraçando ela. - Você sempre me anima.

\- Você também faz isso comigo. Está tudo bem - respondeu ela, gentil.

\- E agora, me mostre suas novas composições! Logo, logo você vai ter que sair para trabalhar e não vai dar mais tempo.

\- Como você quiser - respondeu Yayoi, gentil, pegando uma das partituras novas para tocar para Lia. A amiga sentou ao seu lado e ficou ouvindo enquanto Yayoi tocava as músicas, feliz com a companhia. Feliz por ter uma miliciana que era simplesmente sua amiga e que a fazia sorrir tanto, mesmo que ela tivesse tanta dificuldade de esboçar suas emoções.

Yayoi entrou no escritório da Divisão 1 e ficou surpresa ao ver que havia um homem sentado na mesa que costumava ser de Masaoka. Ela notou logo que se tratava de Ginoza, que olhou para ela com uma mistura de felicidade e vergonha.

\- Kunizuka - cumprimentou ele. - Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você de novo.

\- Ginoza-san - respondeu ela. - Lia me contou hoje cedo que você se tornou um miliciano. Eu só não imaginava a mudança drástica de visual.

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu precisava disso.

\- Admito que vai ser mais agradável trabalhar com você como um colega ao invés de um superior - disse ela.

Ele corou levemente e desviou o olhar, sem graça.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem. Cada um tem seus motivos e em geral é assim que Inspetores são ensinados, então não nos importamos tanto.

Ela se sentou em sua cadeira e continuou perguntando:

\- Onde está a Inspetora Tsunemori?

\- Deve estar chegando - respondeu ele. - Não ouvi nada sobre ela.

\- Tenho mais uma pergunta - disse ela, antes que ele se virasse para o computador. - Você está se sentindo bem?

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Você está com olheiras gigantescas - apontou ela, preocupada. - Sei que já trabalhou assim antes, mas eu nunca tive o direito de te perguntar.

\- É... Agora pode - riu ele, baixinho. - Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu só tinha muita coisa na cabeça, então não consegui dormir.

\- Está mesmo tudo bem? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

\- Está. Não era sobre o que aconteceu no mês passado - respondeu ele, gentil. - Foi... Outro tipo de problema - respondeu ele, corando levemente.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Uma mulher?

\- O que? - perguntou ele, corando furiosamente. - Como...?

\- Você saiu com alguém? - perguntou Yayoi, horrorizada, pensando que havia sido algo que acontecera depois de ele se despedir de Lia.

\- Não - exclamou ele, corando furiosamente. - Por que está me perguntando isso, Kunizuka? Não é do seu feitio!

\- Ah! - exclamou ela, confusa. - É que você ficou tão vermelho quando eu perguntei se foi uma mulher que parecia que tinha sido. Me desculpe.

Ele riu um pouco, sem graça, virando-se de frente para sua tela novamente.

\- Não sou esse tipo de homem - riu ele, sem graça. - Foram só outros tipos de problemas.

Yayoi ficou pensativa, então virou para a sua tela para trabalhar enquanto desejava ser Shion para ter coragem de continuar com o interrogatório e ainda por cima conseguir todas as respostas que Lia iria querer. Pelo visto, ela teria que manter aquela conversa em segredo, apesar de ter alguma esperança de a amiga ser a causadora da reação dele.


	4. Nova  Rotina

Lia acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte e foi para o escritório, ansiosa demais para ver Ginoza, caso ele acordasse tão cedo quanto ela. Assim que passou pela porta ficou surpresa ao ver que ele já estava sentado na mesa onde seu pai costumava sentar, que ficava bem ao lado da dela. Pelo visto acordara ainda mais cedo do que ela.

"Ele vai se sentar do meu lado agora!", pensou ela, extremamente feliz, mas tentou manter a expressão relativamente neutra. Ela achava que tinha virado mestre nisso nos últimos anos, mas a verdade é que Ginoza só a conhecia daquele jeito então nunca saberia dizer que ela sempre estava mais feliz quando se dirigia a ele.

\- Bom dia - disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele. - Acordou cedo!

\- Não dormi muito bem essa noite - respondeu ele com um suspiro.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou ela, preocupada.

\- Só tenho algumas coisas martelando na minha cabeça - suspirou ele.

\- Hm... Que tal um café? Chegamos mais cedo, então não tem problema sairmos para tomar alguma coisa - sorriu ela.

\- Mas café...! - começou a se justificar ele, mas parou, pensativo.

\- Álcool é bem pior, acredite - sorriu ela. - Só não tome café demais porque também vicia, mas ajuda um pouco quando não dormimos direito.

Ele soltou um suspiro, levantando-se.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos lá - respondeu.

Lia levantou-se, toda feliz, e caminhou junto a ele até o elevador, subindo até o andar da cafeteria. Os dois pediram um café e se sentaram em uma das mesas vazias. Quase todos que estavam ali naquela hora pareciam ser milicianos, provavelmente porque os que moravam fora do prédio tinham como conseguir comida em seus próprios lares.

\- É a primeira vez que venho aqui tão cedo - admitiu Ginoza.

\- Acho que você vai acabar se acostumando com isso - sorriu ela, um pouco triste. - Sinto muito que tenha que ficar preso agora.

\- Você não parece sentir muito - disse ele, encarando ela.

Lia corou furiosamente.

\- Me desculpe, realmente me desculpe! É muito egoísta da minha parte estar feliz por você estar por aqui agora! Me desculpe mesmo, eu sinto muito por você, mas...

Ginoza riu, para o alívio dela.

\- Se é assim, fico um pouco mais feliz - admitiu ele. - Eu só conseguiria imaginar você pensando algo do tipo: "Agora ele vai ver como é difícil ser um miliciano".

\- Eu pareço ser tão má assim? - perguntou ela, triste.

\- Não - exclamou ele, surpreso. - É que eu acho que eu estaria pensando isso de mim.

Lia riu bastante.

\- Não seja tão mal. Acho que só o Kagari seria assim com você. Talvez o Kougami fizesse piadas, já que era seu amigo antes, mas eu não sou assim.

\- Você não é gentil demais? - perguntou Ginoza, soltando um suspiro.

\- Gentil com as pessoas que eu gosto - respondeu ela.

\- Você gostar de mim continua sendo um mistério - disse ele, colocando a mão na cabeça, cansado.

\- Só aceite que você é importante para mim, tudo bem? - perguntou ela, gentil. - Você sabe que eu não minto para você.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a escolha de palavras, então sorriu, calmo.

\- Eu sei. Obrigado.

Ela sorriu, feliz, e tomou um grande gole de café, que agora estava menos quente.

\- E o que tem te incomodado, se me permite perguntar?

Ginoza travou, quase derrubando a xícara.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? - perguntou ela, surpresa.

\- Ah... Não - respondeu ele, corando furiosamente. - Está tudo bem.

Ela continuou esperando pela resposta, mas ela ficou parado na mesma posição, como se esperasse que ela desistisse da pergunta.

\- Gino... Você tem algum segredo embaraçoso? Está parecendo isso - disse ela, encarando ele com os olhos semicerrados enquanto o estudava.

Ele colocou a xícara de volta no pires antes que derrubasse todo o conteúdo e escondeu as mãos embaixo da mesa, já que havia começado a tremer. Ele não podia dizer a ela que sempre que se deitava em sua cama pensava nela naquela cama com ele por causa de Kougami. Não necessariamente por causa de Kougami, mas ele usava isso como uma desculpa para si mesmo.

\- Não é nada - riu ele, sem graça.

\- Hm... - resmungou ela, encarando ele.

\- Por favor, pare de me encarar assim. Está me assustando - disse ele.

\- Tenho certeza de que você venceria uma luta contra mim. Não tem o direito de me dizer que eu te assusto - disse ela, encarando ele.

\- Eu não venceria uma luta contra você - respondeu ele, surpreso.

\- Bem, não sei, mas eu sou benigna o bastante para não te fazer mal, então... - disse ela, encarando ele de novo.

\- Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto - implorou ele.

Lia riu, maliciosa.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo implorando por alguma coisa.

\- E você está rindo? - brigou ele.

\- É divertido conhecer alguém além do Inspetor Nervosinho - brincou ela.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro. Ele estava no inferno e aquela mulher era seu demônio particular.

\- Vamos fazer assim... - disse ela, maliciosa. - Eu prometo que vou deixar a pergunta passar sem te incomodar se você prometer que vai começar a treinar comigo.

\- Treinar com você? - perguntou ele, surpreso. - Por que fazer isso se temos robôs?

\- Porque seria mais divertido! - reclamou ela. - E agora que você é um miliciano tem que aprimorar ainda mais suas táticas de combate e você sabe disso.

Ginoza suspirou, derrotado.

\- Tudo bem.

Poderia ser pior. Não que lutar contra ela fosse uma boa ideia, já que ele sabia que ela estava acostumada a treinar com Kougami, mas pelo menos ele não teria que explicar para ela que não conseguia dormir porque queria ela em sua cama.

\- Ótimo! - disse ela, feliz. - Se não for um dia muito cansativo, te vejo hoje na sala de treinamento.

\- Já? - perguntou ele, surpreso.

\- Quer me contar seu segredo? - perguntou ela, maliciosa.

Ginoza resmungou baixo, irritado, e respondeu que faria o que ela quisesse. Virou o último gole de café e se levantou sem dizer nada, mas ela veio correndo atrás dele como um cachorrinho feliz, como sempre fazia. Ele respirou fundo. Quando era inspetor não tinha que lidar com esse outro lado dela, que ele conhecia muito pouco. Era quase sempre aquele cãozinho alegre abanando o rabo e fazendo tudo o que ele pedia. Ela era muito obediente. Obediente até demais... É claro que teria algum elemento vira casaca por trás quando não estava com um inspetor.

Apesar de tudo, era interessante conhecer esse outro lado dela, que ele via quando ela se relacionava com outros milicianos, ou mesmo quando estavam diante de um criminoso em algumas situações. Felizmente, a face de cãozinho adorável era a que ela mais exibia e a que ele mais gostava.

Os dois chegaram ao escritório e notaram que Akane já havia chegado.

\- Não estamos atrasados, estamos? - perguntou ele, preocupado, olhando para o relógio.

\- Não. Estão no horário - sorriu ela. - Não se preocupe.

Ele suspirou aliviado e se sentou no seu lugar. Lia sorriu ao ver que ele continuava igual. Sempre preocupado em fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

Com exceção de uma excursão em campo por causa do aumento do nível de stress na área devido a um único indivíduo, o dia foi tranquilo. Normalmente era assim que estava sendo desde que Ginoza saíra como inspetor e Akane ficara sozinha. Resumindo, depois de Makishima muitas coisas não eram tão assustadoras quanto antes.

\- Pronto para o treino? - sorriu Lia, olhando para Ginoza assim que o expediente terminou e eles terminaram toda a papelada que precisava ser feita.

\- Não tenho como escapar mesmo - respondeu ele, cansado. Só de pensar em treinar com Lia o exauria.

\- Não! - respondeu, alegre. - Estou descendo. Quero me trocar antes de treinar. Se você tiver mais alguma coisa para fazer, me encontre lá depois.

\- Estarei lá em breve - respondeu ele.

Lia saiu pela porta do escritório e Ginoza a assistiu conforme ela ia embora. Ele voltou a atenção para o seu computador, apesar de o coração estar batendo mais rápido de pensar que logo se encontraria com ela. Se ele fosse Kougami, ele seria capaz de prendê-la contra uma parede ou colocá-la contra o chão...

\- Ginoza-san.

Ele deu um salto ao ouvir a voz de Akane. Estivera tão entretido com seus pensamentos que se desligara totalmente da realidade.

\- Inspetora Tsunemori - respondeu ele, sem graça. - Algum problema?

\- Não - respondeu ela, rindo. - É só que você parece muito feliz. Vi que a Masamune-san convidou você para treinar com ela.

\- Sim... - respondeu ele, sem graça. - De certa forma ela me chantageou para eu aceitar... Não que tenha sido um tipo de chantagem que não se pode evitar. Eu quis aceitar, na verdade.

Akane sorriu.

\- Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo um pouco melhor. O jeito dela às vezes me ajuda também quando estou deprimida.

\- Sério? - perguntou ele, sorrindo. Parecia mesmo algo típico de Lia...

\- Ela tem esse dom. Faz isso até quando está triste, apesar de eu ter aprendido a notar quando ela está deprimida. Quando você esteve fora ela ficou para baixo, mas parece melhor agora que você voltou. Eu não sabia o que era, mas pelo visto ela estava preocupada com você.

\- Ah - exclamou Ginoza, surpreso.

\- Sim - riu Akane. - E você parece feliz de estar perto dela. Ela é muito importante para você, não é, Ginoza-san?

\- P-por que você está me perguntando isso?

\- Hm... Quer dizer... Eu sempre notei que você tratava ela de um jeito diferente. Você era mais frio com ela, mas ficava mais preocupado quando ela se machucava. E agora você ficou muito feliz quando ela te chamou para treinar com ela.

Ginoza a encarou, surpreso.

\- Sério que eu transpareço isso?

\- É um problema? - perguntou Akane, preocupada.

\- Não, é que... - disse ele, pensativo.

\- Você pode conversar comigo se quiser - incentivou ela.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro.

\- Na verdade, a história é muito longa para eu te contar agora. Como eu prometi treinar com ela, não terei tempo de contar, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso, se você se importar. Talvez você me ajude mais do que um terapeuta. Você tem sido mais que uma colega ultimamente. Eu te chamaria de amiga se você não se importar.

\- É claro que sou sua amiga - respondeu ela. - Então podemos conversar amanhã depois do expediente. Podemos jantar fora se quiser, assim pode sair um pouco daqui.

\- Seria ótimo - sorriu ele. - E eu adoraria visitar meu pai se você concordar.

\- É claro - sorriu ela. - Então amanhã faremos isso!

\- Obrigado - agradeceu ele, gentil

\- Não tem de quê! - respondeu Akane, solicita como sempre.


	5. A verdade

Como fora combinado, assim que o expediente terminou no dia seguinte, Akane se dirigiu ao antigo inspetor e perguntou:

\- Ginoza-san? Tudo pronto para irmos?

Lia, de seu lugar, fitou os dois, confusa e um pouco assustada com o significado, mas assim que seus olhos se encontram com os de Akane, a inspetora apenas riu, notando o ciúmes.

\- Não se preocupe. Não é nada demais - explicou ela. - Só vou levá-lo para visitar o pai e depois aproveitaremos para comer alguma coisa. Acredito que o Ginoza-san sinta saudades da liberdade.

Ginoza sorriu, triste e concordou:

\- Você tem razão sobre isso. É bom poder apenas passear de vez em quando.

\- Ah... - sussurrou Lia, sem graça. - Hm... Bom... Passeio? - perguntou incerta, sem saber quais seriam as melhores palavras para alguém cuja primeira parada provavelmente seria em um cemitério.

Ginoza riu da reação dela e se levantou, acariciando sua cabeça antes de partir:

\- Não se preocupe. Já passei por muitas situações difíceis. Eu vou ficar bem.

Lia sorriu, tímida.

\- Mesmo assim... Espero que tenha uma noite agradável.

\- Pode deixar - respondeu ele, gentil, apesar de saber que não seria nada agradável conversar com Akane sobre o passado.

Lia sorriu gentilmente e os dois se despediram, descendo até o estacionamento, onde embarcaram no carro da inspetora e seguiram pela estrada em direção a um lugar que ficasse mais ao centro da cidade. Akane lhe perguntou:

\- Você prefere visitar seu pai agora ou depois de conversarmos?

\- Estamos sem comer há um tempo. Como o cemitério fica aberto a noite toda, seria melhor comermos antes - respondeu ele.

\- Tudo bem - concordou ela. - E o que você prefere comer?

\- Não tenho nenhuma preferência. Só proponho que seja em um lugar onde tenhamos privacidade. Vamos conversar sobre assuntos bem complicados e que não devem ir a conhecimento público.

Akane refletiu, apreensiva, e sugeriu:

\- Que tal o parque? É um lugar aberto, então fica mais fácil pegarmos um lanche e comermos em um local afastado.

\- É uma boa opção - concordou ele.

Akane dirigiu por mais alguns minutos antes de se estacionarem em um parque onde algumas pessoas faziam caminhadas, viam os jardins, estátuas e comiam. Os dois desceram do carro e procuraram pela lanchonete que ficava no centro do parque. Escolheram seus lanches e ordenaram que embrulhassem para viagem, o que muitas pessoas faziam.

Não foi difícil encontrar um banco que ficava mais afastado da movimentação, apesar de dentro do circuito de caminhada. Poucas pessoas passavam por ali naquele momento. Os dois se sentaram e abriram seus lanches.

\- Isso é melhor do que eu me lembrava - disse Ginoza, depois da primeira mordida. - Parece que ser obrigado a passar tempo demais enclausurado faz com que apreciemos mais a liberdade.

\- Não sei bem como responder a isso, mas talvez seja verdade - sorriu ela, erguendo os ombros.

Os dois continuaram comendo e Akane ficou um pouco preocupada com o silêncio, mas resolveu não pressioná-lo. Talvez ele preferisse terminar o lanche primeiro. Quando notou que ele já tinha terminado de comer e ela também, ela disse:

\- Espero que você não se sinta pressionado a contar nada só porque eu te trouxe aqui, Ginoza-san - assegurou-lhe Akane. - Eu não me importo se tiver mudado de ideia.

\- Não é isso - respondeu ele. - Eu só estou pensando em como eu deveria começar. Eu realmente preciso conversar sobre isso com alguém que não seja um terapeuta. Uma pessoa que me conhece e conhece Lia.

\- Então posso esperar até que se sinta a vontade - sorriu ela.

Ele sorriu, como um agradecimento, e respirou fundo, decidido começar.

\- Um ano e meio atrás, enquanto Kougami ainda era inspetor, nós enfrentamos um criminoso com um padrão muito peculiar e monstruoso - explicou ele, soltando um suspiro triste. - O fato não foi a conhecimento público, mas você deve ter ouvido falar dele, já que estava estudando.

\- Hm... Consigo me lembrar de um ou dois casos que realmente me chamaram a atenção - respondeu Akane, pensativa.

\- Esse em específico foi de um homem chamado Asarada Ryu - explicou Ginoza, segurando as mãos com força uma na outra.

\- Asarada Ryu? - repetiu Akane, arregalando os olhos. - Era um homem que sequestrava suas vítimas e as forçava a... Hm... - tentou dizer, mas calou-se, desconfortável.

\- Fazer sexo enquanto ele as filmava - completou Ginoza, abaixando a cabeça, angustiado. - Colocava coleiras e pulseiras de choque na mulher e fazia o homem decidir se preferiria estuprá-la ou vê-la ser eletrocutada.

˜"Algumas delas pediam para serem eletrocutadas, mas o homem queria salvar suas vidas, então a estupravam repetidas vezes conforme mandava o agressor. Em outros casos o homem chorava enquanto assistia a mulher morrer de choques porque não podia fazer algo monstruoso como estuprá-la. Em outros, os dois faziam o que não queriam para salvar suas próprias vidas, perdendo igualmente a sanidade.

˜"Como alguém que atuou no caso, posso dizer que aconteceu de tudo durante esses experimentos. Para escapar e mover-se sem deixar rastros, ele usava prédios com interligação subterrânea construídas no passado para épocas de guerra e por isso, ninguém o via se movimentar de um esconderijo a outro.

"Algumas de suas vítimas ficavam presas por dias e eram usadas em sua tortura doentia diversas vezes antes de serem soltas com um coeficiente criminal tão alto que eram executadas. Quando ele terminava cada gravação, postava na internet o resultado e tínhamos que conter os arquivos antes que se espalhasse. Cada vídeo fazia com que o stress da população aumentasse e mais criminosos latentes surgissem.

\- Isso é horrível - sussurrou Akane, horrorizada. - Eu nunca ouvi tantos detalhes, especialmente sobre as vítimas serem executas depois por causa do coeficiente criminal.

\- Eu sei - concordou Ginoza, triste. - Mas passar por algo desse nível, como você sabe, é o que na maioria das vezes cria os piores criminosos latentes.

\- Isso é tão triste - suspirou Akane, abaixando a cabeça, enjoada. O lanche já não lhe caia mais tão bem quanto quando o comeu. Ainda bem que ela havia terminado de comer antes de conversarem.

\- Então você trabalhou nesse caso, Ginoza-san? - perguntou ela, tentando recuperar a conversa depois do silêncio que se estendeu.

\- Sim - respondeu ele, abaixando a cabeça, triste. - Os milicianos da época eram Lia, Yayoi, Kagari e meu pai. Por causa de um dos vídeos, descobrimos uma pista do lugar onde ele talvez estivesse e fomos atrás. Como o prédio era grande, nós nos dividimos e Lia foi comigo. Só que as coisas deram errado. Eu e Lia fomos capturados por ele.

\- O que? - exclamou Akane, chocada.

\- Eu sei - disse Ginoza, triste. - Ele a imobilizou enquanto ela estava longe de mim, então me deu uma droga para que eu ficasse desacordado por um tempo. Ele era um homem muito grande e forte, então levou nós dois embora por uma das passagens secretas e através dos túneis para uma das instalações.

\- Mas... Como vocês escaparam...?

\- Nós não escapamos. Kougami trabalhou sem parar depois disso e descobriu onde estávamos e dez horas depois ele nos encontrou. Só que dez horas depois... Foi muito tempo. Você consegue entender o que eu estou dizendo, não consegue?

\- Apesar de ser difícil de acreditar, sim, eu estou entendendo - disse ela, sem saber como reagir.

\- A Lia é uma mulher incrível. Ela montou um perfil do criminoso baseado em todos os padrões que conhecia e que veio a conhecer e pensou na melhor estratégia para diminuir o dano que ele causaria. Mesmo que... Ele tenha colocado aquele colar nela, dado choques e rasgado suas roupas enquanto eu dormia, ela ainda pensou em como me proteger dele e impedir que ele nos colocasse na internet caso não desse tempo de nos encontrarem.

\- O que ela pensou, se é que eu posso perguntar?

Ginoza balançou a cabeça.

\- Não tem problema. Ela pensou que a felicidade dele estava em ver as pessoas se torturarem. Ele nunca sequestrava um casal. Talvez para ele não tivesse graça duas pessoas estarem felizes por estarem juntas, apesar de odiarem estarem sendo assistidas e tudo mais. Por causa disso, ela pensou que talvez se ela criasse a situação onde nenhum de nós odiasse aquilo, ele ficaria intrigado demais para nos impedir e não postaria na internet, porque não era o tipo de vídeo que ele queria espalhar. Acontece que ela estava certa. O nosso foi o único vídeo que ele não postou, apesar de ter gravado.

\- Isso é impressionante - disse Akane, surpresa.

\- É mesmo - sorriu Ginoza, triste. - E mais impressionante é o quanto ela se preocupou comigo, mesmo eu normalmente sendo muito duro com ela.

\- Você era mais do que muito duro com ela - reclamou Akane.

Ginoza riu, triste.

\- Isso foi depois do que aconteceu. Eu era mais gentil com ela antes... E ela... Ela se preocupou com o meu coeficiente criminal. Ela sabia que as vítimas podiam até morrer depois, por isso ela me dizia para não acreditar no que ele dizia. Que ela não se importava. Que ela só queria me proteger. Eu lembro até hoje dos olhos dela quando ela me dizia isso. Eles eram tão gentis e tão sinceros. Era uma situação tão devastadora para nós dois, mas ela continuava pensando em mim. Eu sei que isso pode até ser a maneira dela de lidar com o perigo, de se manter sã, mas... Eu fiquei realmente tocado por isso. Meu coeficiente criminal só aumentou 20 pontos e o dela ficou intacto. Nós fomos as únicas vítimas dele que não foram atingidas, apesar dos meus 20 pontos nunca terem abaixado depois disso.

\- Masamune-san parece ter muito carinho por você - disse Akane, gentil.

\- Talvez sejam essas as palavras, mas não sei ao certo... Não sei se ela desenvolveu, se ela tinha ou se ela é assim. Eu sei que mesmo que ela tenha feito aquilo ser algo "bom", continuou sendo um evento traumático para nós dois. Para ser sincero, nenhum de nós tinha feito isso antes e ouvir aquele homem dizendo que eu tirei isso dela foi como ser destruído. Esse conjunto de sentimentos acabou se tornando um tipo de amor deturpado extremamente forte. Eu queria ficar do lado dela para protegê-la o tempo todo, mas eu sabia que não fazia sentido e nem podia. No início ficar longe de mim deixava ela em pânico, porque para ela eu era o único motivo para ela se manter viva. Por causa de tudo isso, nosso relacionamento virou um horror. Eu não podia ter aqueles sentimentos por ela porque eu era um inspetor. Eu queria me livrar do meu sentimento e ao mesmo tempo ele era uma verdade tão intensa que eu não queria fugir dela.

\- Ginoza-san... - suspirou Akane, triste.

\- Meu terapeuta ficou repetindo que o sentimento era só uma condição por causa do trauma. Talvez tenha sido, seja, não sei. Depois de um mês de terapia, os nossos terapeutas recomendaram que conversássemos seriamente sobre o que aconteceu e sobre o que sentíamos, sem mentir um para o outro, porque a questão de ficarmos assumindo o que o outro sentia era em parte o que mais nos fazia sofrer. Nós fizemos isso, mas... Nós acabamos dormindo juntos de novo - disse ele, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, envergonhado.

\- O que? - exclamou Akane, corando furiosamente.

\- Nós dois percebemos que o fato de ele ter nos forçado a fazer aquilo era como se ele tivesse nos roubado algo. Mesmo que ela tenha feito aquilo ser relativamente consensual, não foi, e nós sentíamos como se fazer isso por vontade própria seria provar que ele não tinha vencido. Não sei bem se foi só isso, porque, como eu disse, o que eu senti por ela naquela época foi muito intenso. Simplesmente aconteceu e depois meus sentimentos só aumentaram. Eu estava tão apaixonado que doía, só que eu não podia estar. Ela tinha passado por tanto para me proteger e ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e... Ela era uma miliciana. Ela era só um cão de caça. Uma criminosa latente igual ao meu pai. Eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo por precisar tanto dela, por isso eu comecei a ignorá-la e tratá-la muito pior do que eu a tratava antes. Eu fazia de tudo para ela me odiar para poder ficar em paz.

\- Ginoza-san, eu não acho que essa tenha sido a escolha certa... - disse Akane, chateada.

\- Eu sei disso - riu Ginoza, melancólico. - Quer dizer, esse tempo todo eu ignorei quase tudo que eu amava! Meu pai, ela... E, no fim, eu me tornei um criminoso latente como eles! Podia ter sido antes para eu ter estado com eles, mas eu entendo o porquê de eu ter feito tudo aquilo na época, só que eu perdi muito todo esse tempo.

\- O que mais houve entre você e a Masamune-san?

\- Ela... Acabou se envolvendo o Kougami.

\- Kougami-san? - exclamou Akane, chocada, e, para sua própria surpresa, um pouco triste.

\- Sim... Ela nunca me disse nada até recentemente e eu nunca perguntei, mas vi eles juntos um dia. Eu senti ciúmes, me senti traído e prometi a mim mesmo que ia me esquecer dela definitivamente. Por um tempo deu certo, mas... Agora está tudo desabando de novo. Eu sempre me lembro deles e eu penso que eu queria ter sido ele e eu me lembro de como ela sorri para mim e...

\- Ginoza-san, eu não me importo com o que te disseram no passado. Tudo o que eu sei é que você gosta muito da Masamune-san - disse Akane, sincera, tentando acalmar as dúvidas dele. Ela não tinha dúvida nenhuma disso muito antes de ele lhe contar a história. Só de vê-los conversando nos últimos dois dias parecia que eles tinham esperado a vida toda por uma oportunidade de serem iguais.

\- Será que é isso? - perguntou ele, cheio de esperança. - O que o meu terapeuta disse na época...

\- Ginoza-san... - interrompeu Akane. - Qualquer um que visse como você está feliz ao lado dela hoje saberia que não é só uma reação do que aconteceu. Talvez na época tenha sido, mas depois de todo esse tempo eu vejo o quanto você gosta e se importa com ela. Você se preocupa com ela e fica visivelmente triste de só de comentar de ter visto ela com outro homem.

\- Não que eu não mereça sofrer pelo que a fiz passar - desabafou ele.

\- Eu não acho que a Masamune-san quer ver você sofrendo - animou-o Akane.

\- Mas se ela estava com o Kougami... Quer dizer que ela não gosta de mim.

\- Você mesmo me disse que o amor de vocês era impossível - explicou Akane. - Quer dizer que ela pensava o mesmo. Isso é algo que você só vai saber se perguntar a ela.

\- Eu não sei se sou capaz - riu ele, triste. Ainda mais agora que sabia que ela havia gostado de um inspetor. Não tinha como ele ter certeza de que era ele.

Akane sorriu.

\- Quem sabe algum dia. O tempo muda muita coisa.

Ele sorriu.

\- Sim... Quem sabe algum dia. Obrigado, Inspetora Tsunemori.

\- Me procure sempre que precisar, Ginoza-san - sorriu ela.

Ao chegar ao seu novo lar, Ginoza foi diretamente para o hall onde poderia descansar e ficou surpresa ao encontrar Lia ali, sozinha, enquanto bebia. Naquele dia em específico, a escolha dela não havia sido vinho, mas sakê, o que ele não se importou, pois pegou um copo, encheu-o e virou de uma só vez.

Lia olhou para ele, preocupada, conforme ele relaxava ao seu lado, notando que a expressão dele estava muito diferente da que tivera quando saiu com Akane. Pensou que visitar o pai havia mexido muito com ele, mas não sabia que isso era apenas uma parte do sofrimento.

\- Gino... - chamou ela, triste. - Eu quero te ajudar.

Ele se surpreendeu com o pedido e acabou sorrindo para ela, gentil. Perguntava-se se aqueles gestos adoráveis eram para ele ou para qualquer um. Talvez fosse errado, mas ele esperava que ela fosse assim apenas com ele. Mesmo que Lia tivesse dito que amava um inspetor... Se fosse ele aquilo seria só dele, mas como ela poderia amar um inspetor como ele fora?

\- Eu não sei - admitiu ele, triste. - Eu me sinto... Indefeso, eu acho.

\- Indefeso? - repetiu ela, surpresa, segurando-se para não tocar nele para confortá-lo.

\- Acho que sim... Como se muitas coisas pudessem me ferir e eu não tivesse como me proteger delas.

Lia se contorceu por dentro ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Eu queria poder te proteger - disse ela, triste, limpando uma lágrima que escapara dos olhos dele. Ginoza fechou os olhos, visivelmente feliz por ter sido tocado, e ela acariciou seu rosto devagar antes de afastar completamente a mão, assustada demais por uma demonstração de amor não requisitada. - Q-Quando eu era criança... - tentou dizer ela, sem olhar para ele. - Minha mãe me deixava deitar no colo dela quando eu estava triste e passava a mão na minha cabeça até eu me sentir melhor. - explicou, corando furiosamente. - É estranho eu oferecer isso?

Ginoza suspirou aliviado com a oferta e se deitou no colo dela sem dizer mais nada. Lia prendeu a respiração, surpresa, mas relaxou ao notar o quanto ele parecia ter relaxado no colo dela. Ele estendeu as pernas sobre o sofá e fechou os olhos, tranquilo, apesar do coração estar batendo muito rápido. Sentir tanto carinho da parte dela era como afastar todos os pensamentos que ele tinha sobre ela e Kougami e até mesmo o medo de seus próprios sentimentos. Naquele momento ela era só sua.

Lia tocou os cabelos dele de leve e, quando ela notou que o sorriso dele aumentou, começou a acariciá-los, gentil, sentindo os fios tão finos e lisos quanto ela se lembrava. Seu Inspetor era ainda mais lindo do que ela se lembrava enquanto estava deitando em seu colo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- O que você mais gosta de fazer, Lia? - perguntou ele, de repente.

"Ficar com você", pensou ela, mas engoliu as palavras.

\- Por quê? - perguntou ela, sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

\- Já faz tanto tempo que eu te conheço, mas parece que tudo o que eu sei sobre você veio de uma ficha policial...

\- Inspetor - brincou ela, bagunçando os cabelos dele - Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para me conhecer. Mas agora você precisa descansar. Parece que você não tem dormido direito e você voltou muito triste de seu passeio com a Inspetora. Eu posso te responder se isso for te fazer melhor ou te deixar com sono quem sabe - brincou ela. - Mas, se não, eu prometo que você pode me perguntar o que quiser, quando quiser. Eu não vou a lugar algum. Nós moramos até no mesmo prédio! - brincou. - Pode bater na minha porta se quiser. Eu gosto de passar tempo com você.

\- Quer dizer que eu não preciso me apressar? - perguntou ele, sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face. - Que você não vai embora.

\- É claro que eu não vou - respondeu ela, limpando as novas lágrimas com carinho. - E sempre que você fizer uma pergunta, eu posso responder com outra e assim nós vamos nos conhecer melhor a cada dia.

Ginoza riu.

\- Você é uma pessoa interessante.

\- É você que é muito chato, inspetor - brincou ela.

Ele riu e fechou os olhos novamente, relaxando tanto que até mesmo dormir parecia ser mais fácil. Todas as noites mal dormidas o atingiam bem ali, enquanto sentia as mãos dela em seu cabelo e não tinha que se preocupar com ela ser de outra pessoa.

\- Lia... - disse ele, com uma voz cansada, quando sentiu o sono prestes a levá-lo embora.

\- Hm? - perguntou ela, gentil.

\- Obrigado.

\- Uhum - sorriu ela, carinhosa. - Durma bem, Gino.


	6. Novos integrantes

Depois daquele dia, o tempo começou a correr muito mais depressa. A Inspetora Tsunemori requisitou a participação do miliciano Tougane na equipe e, enquanto o pedido era analisado, tanto o miliciano Hinakawa quanto a inspetora Shimotsuki foram indicados para a unidade.

A adição de três novos membros tão de repente foi muito cansativa para todos, mas aos poucos tudo voltava ao normal. Como Hinakawa estava começando como miliciano e Shimotsuki como inspetora, ambos denotavam atenção dobrada e isso era cansativo para os demais, com exceção de Tougane, que ficou de fora porque estava se acostumando com o próprio trabalho depois do tempo parado. Ou pelo menos era assim que ele queria que todos pensassem.

Apesar de Shimotsuki e Hinakawa serem os mais inexperientes, o elemento que mais chamou a atenção de todos foi Tougane, que tanto Lia quanto Ginoza notaram possuir alguns traços de personalidade semelhantes a Kougami, mesmo que fosse claramente diferente dele. Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois e nem mesmo a inspetora Tsunemori conseguiam deixar de espelhar Kougami naquele homem devido a perda que sofreram.

Ginoza também havia começado a sentir muito ciúmes de Lia com relação a Tougane, mesmo que o outro claramente estivesse interessado demais em Akane para sequer olhar para outra pessoa. Isso, no entanto, não o impedia de provocar Ginoza. Mesmo antes de notar o que o antigo inspetor sentia, Tougane já havia se inserido no treino deles (algo que nem Lia nem Ginoza queriam, mas não havia como negar), porém seu comportamento mudou para uma forma clara de provocação quando soube o que Ginoza sentia por Lia. O miliciano fazia de tudo para imobilizar Lia em situações constrangedoras, como no chão embaixo dele, contra a parede ou até mesmo imobilizando-a de costas para ele, abraçando a cintura e sufocando-a com o outro braço. Ele chegava tão próximo que Lia corava furiosamente e em seguida lançava-lhe um olhar de raiva, porém para Ginoza, não importava o quanto ele soubesse que ela odiava aquilo, ele se irritava profundamente com Tougane.

Por causa de todos os novos acontecimentos e o fato de ser cada vez mais difícil passarem tempo sozinhos, já que nenhum deles tinha coragem de bater na porta um do outro quando não se encontravam em áreas comuns ou combinavam de se encontrar, o relacionamento deles parecia estagnado. É claro que haviam se tornado mais próximos, conhecendo um ao outro melhor fora o trabalho, mas nada além disso.

Naquela noite depois do expediente, assim que terminou de jantar, Lia resolveu visitar um lugar que tinha um significado especial para ela. Ela entrou no elevador e subiu até um dos últimos andares que tinha acesso e se sentou em um banco na sacada, olhando para o céu. Era lá que Kougami se sentava para fumar e em algumas das ocasiões ela fazia companhia para ele.

Lia estava muito feliz com seu relacionamento com Ginoza e ela não tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos, mas sentia falta da amizade que ela e Kougami tinham. Ele sempre sabia como fazê-la se sentir melhor, fosse com palavras ou ações. Tougane no começo a fizera se lembrar dele, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ela via que não estava nem perto de ser igual. Kougami tinha uma gentileza peculiar e ela não via isso em Tougane. Ele era só o que ele era e talvez algo pior do que isso, apesar de ser bom no trabalho de miliciano.

Independente do que acontecesse entre ela e Ginoza, Lia tinha a certeza de uma coisa: ela jamais se apoiaria em Tougane como fizera com Kougami, nem se ele quisesse. Na verdade, jamais faria isso com mais ninguém, já que agora o que tinha com Ginoza não era o que desejava, mas era o suficiente. O que ela queria agora era apenas um amigo para confortá-la sobre as coisas não serem exatamente como queria.

\- Ah... Shinya... - suspirou ela, passando a mão nos cabelos. - Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar a lidar com tudo isso.

Naquela noite, os dois já haviam bebido muito mais do que deveriam. Kougami estava com os braços estendidos no encosto do sofá, um deles levemente encostado sobre os ombros dela, e ela tinha os pés sobre a mesa de centro onde várias fotos e arquivos sobre o tal fantasma Makishima. Ambos já estavam muito cansados e bêbados para continuar com a pesquisa, por isso só descansavam a cabeça.

\- Ei, Lia - disse Kougami depois de longos minutos de silêncio. - Por que você continua se esforçando tanto pelo Gino quando ele claramente não quer nada com você?

Lia sabia que não era a intenção, mas as palavras foram como uma facada no coração.

\- Por que você continua trabalhando em um caso que não tem mais pistas? - perguntou ela, tentando fugir do assunto da melhor maneira que conseguia pensar, mas ao invés de ficar bravo, ele começou a rir.

\- Tentando fugir da pergunta me deixando nervoso. Você é esperta! - sorriu Kougami, inclinando o corpo na direção dela, ficando muito mais próximo do que o normal. - Mas você não vai escapar! Você vai responder a minha pergunta!

\- E se eu não quiser responder? - perguntou ela, desviando o olhar, mas sem se afastar dele.

\- Você não vai saber do meu segredo - provocou ele, sabendo que ela ficaria curiosa demais para calar a boca, ainda mais alterada do jeito que estava.

\- Que segredo? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

Ele sorriu, maldoso, e ela entendeu. Primeiro precisava responder.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, mas eu não consigo agir de outra forma. Eu gosto muito dele para me importar com o jeito que ele me trata.

\- Tão romântica e obediente - sorriu Kougami, malicioso, acariciando o rosto dela. - E mesmo assim está tentando me usar para curar seu coração partido.

\- E-Eu... - tentou negar Lia, envergonhada, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos dele estavam muito sérios e o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios deixavam-na sem voz. Estava ficando muito quente naquele quarto.

\- O que você queria dizer? - provocou ele, aproximando-se mais, os lábios chegando a roçar nos dela. - Você ia negar? - perguntou ele, dando um selinho nela, a mão segurando seu queixo enquanto o outro braço se prendia ao redor dos ombros dela.

\- Kougami, o que você... Está fazendo? - perguntou Lia em um sussurro, quase sem voz. Sem corpo estava tão quente de desejo que ela mal conseguia se mover.

\- Estou te oferecendo o que você quer, Lia - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. - Usar minha amizade como substituta não vai adiantar e você sabe disso. Você quer me usar para se esquecer dele, não quer? Eu já notei o quanto você se aproxima de mim mais do que o necessário. Só estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis para você.

\- Isso seria errado - sussurrou ela, o corpo contrariando as palavras quando ela permitiu que ele acariciasse sua perna, dando especial atenção a parte interna de sua coxa, tão perto do desejado destino que ela foi incapaz de conter um gemido, mesmo que o tecido da calça estivesse no caminho.

\- Eu também te quero, Lia, esse é meu segredo. Já faz muito tempo que o seu amor pelo Gino começou a me incomodar porque você é linda e merece mais do que agir como um cãozinho fiel a ele. Eu posso te dar o que você merece.

Lia engoliu em seco. Não era isso que ela queria, mas ao mesmo tempo, era exatamente isso que ela queria. Ela queria que Ginoza a amasse, a abraçasse e a beijasse, não que Kougami a levasse para a cama, mas... Ela não tinha como escolher, tinha? Kougami era lindo, ele era seu amigo e ela se sentia atraída por ele. Não tinha nem como negar que ela não tinha forças de dizer não. Talvez Kougami realmente fosse capaz de fazê-la se esquecer do Inspetor que tanto a rejeitava... Ou melhor, pelo menos por alguns minutos ou horas, ele a faria se esquecer um pouco dele.

\- Shinya, eu... Eu não sou muito experiente nisso. Você sabe - sussurrou ela, um pouco assustada.

\- Você fica ainda mais linda me chamando pelo primeiro nome - sorriu Kougami, acariciando o rosto dela. - Por favor, não pare.

\- Se é o que você quer - respondeu ela, tímida.

\- E quanto a sua experiência, não vamos falar sobre isso - disse ele, gentil, demonstrando empatia pelo que ela sofrera no passado. - Sem contar que eu gosto muito da ideia de te ensinar várias coisas.

Lia engoliu em seco, apertando as pernas uma na outra.

\- Parece que isso te excita - riu ele, notando a reação dela. - Você é sensível.

\- É claro que eu sou - reclamou ela, tímida.

\- Ele foi o único, não foi? - perguntou Kougami, gentil, acariciando o rosto dela. - Me diz uma coisa, Lia... Aquele dia foi sua única vez? - perguntou, preocupado. - Porque se foi, eu quero que você seja ainda mais sincera se eu te incomodar.

\- Não foi - respondeu ela, segurando a camisa dele, envergonhada. - Eu e ele fizemos o mesmo um mês depois... Antes de voltarmos a trabalhar.

\- Fizeram? - perguntou Kougami, chocado.

\- Sim... - respondeu Lia, presa a lembrança com carinho e dor. - Foi tão bom... Eu achei que ele me amava. Ele foi romântico. Ele foi gentil. Ele me abraçou antes de dormir e beijou minha testa, então sumiu. Depois disso ele virou o Inspetor Cubo de Gelo.

\- Lia... - disse Kougami, triste. - É por isso que você se sente tão rejeitada...

\- Desistiu de fazer eu me esquecer dele? - perguntou ela, implorando para mudar de assunto.

\- Claro que não - sorriu ele, gentil.

\- Que bom - sussurrou ela em resposta e ele a beijou. Foi um beijo lento no início, explorando aquela nova relação entre eles, gradualmente ficando mais quente conforme se acostumavam um com o outro. Ele deslizou a língua sobre os lábios dela, pedindo que ela abrisse a boca para ele, e Lia correspondeu imediatamente, gemendo quando a língua de Kougami entrou em contato com a sua. Era tão diferente de Ginoza... O homem que ela amava era muito mais gentil do que Kougami, mas Kougami era mais intenso e confiante. Ele não tinha vergonha nem medo de beijá-la e o modo como ele acariciava seu corpo enquanto fazia isso, era totalmente enlouquecedor.

Quando ele partiu o beijo, Lia tentou recuperar o fôlego e notou que mal era capaz de sentir as próprias pernas naquele momento. Era errado ela se sentir tão bem em beijar Kougami e querer que ele continuasse?

\- Lia... - chamou ele, notando o olhar aéreo dela. - Se você não quiser, eu não vou continuar.

\- Me desculpe, eu só estou um pouco confusa - admitiu ela. - Foi um beijo... Hm...

\- Ruim? - perguntou ele, surpreso.

\- Não! - exclamou ela, assustada. - Eu ia dizer incrível - sussurrou, corando furiosamente. - E eu me perguntei o quão errado é eu pensar isso sendo que amo tanto outra pessoa.

Kougami sorriu, triste.

\- A ideia não era justamente fazer você se esquecer dele por um tempo? - perguntou Kougami, gentil. - Se isso te consola, só porque seu corpo se sente bem, não quer dizer que seu coração pensa a mesma coisa. Eu tenho certeza de que mesmo que eu fosse o melhor sexo da sua vida, você ainda preferiria ele.

\- Você tem razão - suspirou ela, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por ele, mas como sabia que Kougami não tinha aquele tipo de sentimento por ela, era um pouco mais fácil. - Acho que no fundo eu ainda quero acreditar que eu vou ser feliz com ele.

\- Dormir comigo não vai tornar isso impossível - sorriu ele.

\- Você tem razão.... Me desculpe. Deve ser ridículo ouvir a mulher que disse que vai dormir com você reclamando sobre o cara que ela gosta.

\- Eu sou seu amigo, então eu sabia que você ia fazer isso - riu ele. - E eu não estou apaixonado por você, o que significa que não tem problema. Mas você precisa se decidir se vai querer continuar ou não.

\- Eu quero - respondeu ela.

Kougami notou a tristeza que ela sempre escondia no fundo de seus olhos e pensou por um momento no quanto era impotente diante de toda a situação. Ele mesmo gostaria de convencer Ginoza a vê-la de outra forma, mas não podia. A única possibilidade de o amigo algum dia aceitá-la era se seu coeficiente criminal aumentasse e isso ele duvidava que fosse acontecer. Enquanto isso, o que podia fazer era segurá-la nos braços da forma que desejasse e ser seu amigo, apesar da culpa de sentir por parecer que estava abusando de um coração partido só para dormir com uma mulher que achava atraente.

Ele a beijou novamente, tentando se esquecer de tudo aquilo. Caso Lia continuasse se sentindo culpada, ele tentaria de novo outro dia se sentisse que deveria, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela relaxou e correspondeu ao seu beijo sem fazer qualquer protesto quando ele tocou seus seios por cima da blusa, acariciando-os mesmo por cima do tecido. Beijou seu rosto e então seu pescoço, ouvindo a respiração ofegante de Lia e os eventuais gemidos ainda baixos.

Ele tirou a blusa dela com sua ajuda, deleitado por ver que ela estava muito corada e parecia estar aproveitando aquilo. Ele se perguntava como Ginoza conseguia se segurar depois já tendo visto aquele tipo de olhar, provavelmente ainda mais intenso.

O miliciano deslizou sua mão levemente do pescoço dela, até onde a calça dela o impedia e Lia gemeu alto, ficando realmente envergonhada com sua reação e evitando a todo custo olhar para ele.

\- Eu gosto de ouvir você gemer, você pode se soltar. Esses quartos são a prova de som de qualquer forma - disse ele, olhando para ela.

\- Eu não entendo o que é tão bom em ouvir uma mulher gemer - reclamou ela, envergonhada.

Kougami riu.

\- Você não gosta de me ouvir falar no seu ouvido? - sussurrou ele para provar seu ponto e ela estremeceu, gemendo baixinho.

\- Okay. Vou assumir que é a mesma coisa - reclamou ela.

Kougami riu e colocou os braços em volta dela. Ela não entendeu no início, mas percebeu que ele desejava tirar seu sutiã e simplesmente consentiu, apesar do coração bater ainda mais rápido.

Ele soltou o fecho e deslizou as alças pelo braço dela, revelando um par de seios de um tamanho bastante agradável. Eram maiores do que o da maioria das mulheres pelo menos.

Sem o tecido para impedi-lo, ele levou as duas mãos aos seios dela e começou a massagea-los. Lia gemeu e agarrou a camisa dele, envergonhada com o fato de que ele assistia atentamente suas reações, como se quisesse provocá-la.

Como uma forma de impedi-lo disso, Lia segurou o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo, notando o sorriso nos lábios dele como uma aprovação. Ele a deitou no sofá e continuou a beijá-la, enquanto as mãos começavam a deslizar pela barriga dela e então pelas pernas. Ele beijou um de seus seios, as mãos ajeitando as pernas dela em uma posição confortável enquanto seu joelho pressionava a região íntima dela.

\- Shinya - gemeu ela, respirando com dificuldade. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada além dele naquele momento.

\- Você está gostando disso, Lia? - provocou ele, trocando para o outro seio, uma das mãos o sustentando na posição que estava e a outra acariciando a região abaixo de seu umbigo, como se para lhe causar cada vez mais expectativa.

\- É claro que eu estou - resmungou ela.

Kougami riu e se ajoelho para tirar a camisa, sorrindo com o modo como Lia o encarou, visivelmente excitada.

\- Parece que você gosta do meu corpo - brincou ele.

\- Você também gosta do meu, não vejo problema nisso - reclamou ela, envergonhada.

Ele simplesmente riu e se levantou.

\- Vem, minha cama é mais confortável do que o sofá - disse ele.

Lia fez como ele mandou, mas ele a segurou antes que ela se sentasse. Quando olhou para ele, viu que ele estava desfazendo o botão da sua calça, e assistiu, sentindo o corpo estremecer. Ele começou a abaixá-la, e Lia interveio para fazer isso no lugar dele, então segurou o cinto dele, sem dizer nada enquanto o soltava e desfazia os botões da calça dele sem notar o sorriso de aprovação de Kougami.

Depois de tirar as próprias calças, Kougami sentou em sua cama e Lia fez o mesmo que ele. Ele a beijou de novo, ajeitando as pernas dela ao redor dele e levantando com ele antes de deitá-la na cama. Lia se viu ainda mais envergonhada por estar naquela posição, as pernas abertas em volta dele e deitada embaixo dele, mas continuou a corresponder, as mãos explorando os músculos das costas dele, nem um pouco surpresa com o quão definidos eles eram, mas com certeza deleitada por isso.

Ela então sentiu a mão de Kougami a tocando por cima da calcinha e gemeu mais alto, as pernas tentando se fechar, mas sendo impedidas pelo corpo dele que estava entre elas. Não que ela quisesse pará-lo, mas a sensação era tão boa que ela se movia involuntariamente.

\- Você está bem molhada - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. - Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Ela só gemeu novamente em resposta e ele continuou até colocar a mão por dentro da peça de roupa, fazendo-a gemer um pouco mais alto. Lia sentiu o corpo estremecer de prazer. Kougami sabia exatamente onde tocá-la. Aquilo era incrível.

Ele não demorou muito antes de parar e Lia entendeu que o que ele queria fazer era tirar sua última peça de roupa. Ela simplesmente o ajudou, movimentando seu corpo para que ele conseguisse tirá-la, e então, jogando a peça no chão, admirou o corpo de Lia por um tempo, antes de beijar sua boca de novo, a mão a tocando agora mais livremente e um dos dedos entrando dentro dela sem aviso.

Lia gemeu alto, tremendo de prazer e Kougami se afastou um pouco para vê-la.

\- Você fica linda assim, Lia - disse ele, com os olhos negros de desejo. - Mais linda do que eu imaginava.

\- Você imaginava? - perguntou ela, envergonhada, gemendo de novo enquanto ele movimentava agora dois dedos dentro dela.

\- Se eu nunca tivesse imaginado eu não teria sugerido - brincou ele.

\- Shinya - gemeu ela de novo, segurando o braço dele, totalmente sem força. Era como quisesse e não quisesse pará-lo.

Ele então se afastou de novo para tirar a última peça de roupa entre eles e Lia observou o corpo nu dele, totalmente sem ar, o desejo sendo tudo o que havia nela naquele momento. Ela fazia questão de se esquecer de tudo o que podia sobre Ginoza, pois ela queria não sofrer mais.

Kougami se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e ela gemeu ao senti-lo em sua entrada. Ela queria desesperadamente que ele penetrasse seu corpo. Ela precisava senti-lo.

\- Posso? - perguntou ele, dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

\- Por favor - respondeu ela, sem pensar direito, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhada ao ver o sorriso triunfante no rosto dele.

Ele a penetrou devagar. Foi um pouco desconfortável, mas ela notou que seu corpo já estava mais acostumado com isso depois das duas últimas vezes. Ela tentou se esquecer delas, porque aquilo só estragaria tudo e focou-se em Kougami. Ele gemeu em seu ouvido, claramente apreciando aquilo, e Lia abraçou as costas dele. Kougami começou a se mover devagar, ouvindo Lia gemer mais alto conforme sentia-o entrando e saindo dela, os olhos fechados de prazer. Aos poucos ele segurou a cintura dela e se ajeitou de forma a procurar o melhor ponto para atingi-la, sorrindo ao vê-la gemendo ainda mais alto.

\- Que gemido lindo, Lia - disse ele em seu ouvido, aumentando a velocidade de forma a atingir aquele mesmo ponto de novo e de novo. - É maravilhoso dentro de você - gemeu ele, cada vez mais incapaz de se conter conforme aumentava a velocidade e gemia no ouvido dela.

Lia cruzou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele e tentou mover os quadris, desesperada por mais dele enquanto ele se movia o mais rápido que podia, segurando-a para penetrá-la o máximo que podia sem machucá-la.

\- Shinya - gemeu ela, muito mais alto, segurando as costas dele com força. - Eu vou...

Ele ficou aliviado. Ele também não aguentaria muito mais.

\- Mais um pouco - respondeu ele, com dificuldade, até que ouviu ela gemer alto, as paredes do corpo dela se fechando ainda com mais força nele conforme ela se comprimia de desejo. Kougami gemeu alto, penetrando-a o mais fundo que podia, atingindo o clímax logo em seguida.

Assim que sentiu seu corpo relaxar, ele se retirou de dentro dela e se deitou ao seu lado, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez... Talvez fosse um dos motivos por ter sido tão intenso para ele. Ou quem sabe fosse porque ele realmente se importava com ela, diferente das outras.

\- Você é bom nisso - admitiu Lia depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. - Realmente muito bom.

Kougami riu.

\- Falou a mulher sem muita experiência.

\- Talvez seja isso - riu ela, um pouco sem graça. - Mas não estou fazendo comparações.

\- Tudo bem. Seria estranho ser comparado com aquele cara - respondeu ele.

Lia riu.

\- É claro que sim.

\- Você realmente está bem com isso? - perguntou ele, preocupado. Agora que todo o desejo cessara, ele começava a realmente se preocupar com o que havia feito sobre o efeito do álcool.

\- Estou sim - sorriu ela, gentil. - Quer dizer, não adianta eu ficar esperando por ele quando claramente nunca vai acontecer. E foi realmente uma ótima forma de me fazer esquecer por um tempo.

Kougami riu.

\- Que lado é esse que eu descobri em você, Lia?

\- Um lado que você pode aproveitar? - perguntou ela, tímida.

\- Hm - sorriu ele. - Eu adoraria. Quer dizer que você quer ter um relacionamento casual comigo?

\- Digamos que sim - respondeu ela, desviando o olhar.

\- Eu vou me divertir com isso - sorriu ele.

\- Então já que vai ser assim, eu tenho uma pergunta... Com quantas mulheres você já saiu?

\- Duas. Uma enquanto estava estudando para ser inspetor e outra foi uma inspetora de outra divisão que acabou morrendo.

\- Sinto muito - disse Lia, assustada.

\- Não se preocupe. Não éramos próximos. Foi só algo que aconteceu.

\- Entendo - disse ela, gentil.

Kougami sorriu e abraçou o corpo dela, fechando os olhos. Seja como fosse, era muito melhor dormir com alguém em seus braços.

\- Eu estou com sono - disse ele. - Mas eu adoraria que você continuasse aqui.

Lia sorriu, ajeitando-se nos braços dele para encontrar uma posição confortável.

\- Eu ficaria triste se você tivesse me mandado embora.

Lia estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu algo roçando em sua perna. Ela deu um salto e ficou surpresa ao encontrar um cachorro olhando para ela. Não era muito comum ver animais como ele por ali.

\- Oi, meninão! - sorriu ela, passando a mão na cabeça dele. - O que está fazendo por aqui, hein? Por acaso está perdido? Seu dono trabalha por aqui?

Ela não esperava pela resposta do cachorro, mas ele pareceu feliz ao vê-la conversando com ele e deitou a cabeça na perna dela, esperando que ela fizesse carinho. Ela riu com a reação dele e resolveu continuar com o cachorro ali e esperar por um tempo. Talvez o dono estivesse rodando em círculos a procura do cachorro. No pior dos casos, quando fosse voltar para seu quarto, ela pararia na recepção para anunciar o animal perdido.

Assim que se passaram uns dez minutos, ela finalmente viu alguém aparecendo na porta da sacada, respirando rápido de tanto correr. Ficou surpresa ao ver Ginoza ali e naquele estado, mas nem teve tempo de pensar demais porque ele disse:

\- Parece que vocês se conheceram!

\- Então esse é o seu cachorro? - perguntou Lia, feliz com a descoberta. - Eu sabia que você tinha um, mas nunca tinha visto ele antes.

\- Pois é. Ele ainda não se acostumou com o novo lar e tem se rebelado um pouco - explicou Ginoza sentando-se ao lado dela para descansar da correria.

\- Ele é uma gracinha - disse ela, feliz.

\- Parece que ele gostou de você - apontou Ginoza, feliz.

“Por favor, me aceite como sua futura mamãe, cachorrinho”, pensou Lia, antes que conseguisse se controlar.

\- Faz quanto tempo que vocês estão aqui? - perguntou Ginoza.

\- Poucos minutos. Procurou por muito tempo?

\- Quase uma hora - desabafou ele, cansado. - Esse lugar é enorme e como esse cachorro sabe subir e descer escadas, foi ainda mais difícil.

Lia deu risada.

\- Você devia ter vergonha de fazer isso com seu dono! - brincou ela, acariciando a cabeça do animal.

\- É pedir muito para ele - riu Ginoza.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Ambos olhavam para o cachorro, que continuava tranquilo na perna de Lia, só aproveitando o carinho, surpresos ao notar que no meio de toda essa loucura que foram os últimos meses, em algum momento gastarem tempo sozinhos em silêncio não era mais desconfortável. Era só calmo e agradável.

\- Como você está? - perguntou Ginoza, surpreendendo-a com a pergunta. - Esses últimos meses foram bem corridos. Parece que finalmente tudo está voltando no lugar.

\- Se ajeitando em um novo, quer dizer - sorriu ela, tímida. - As coisas mudaram bastante afinal de contas.

\- Você tem razão - sorriu ele, triste. - Mas eu estou feliz que as coisas estejam correndo para um caminho bom.

\- Eu também - respondeu ela, sincera. - Quer dizer, sua amizade é algo que eu nunca imaginei que teria - riu ela. - E é uma surpresa muito boa.

\- Eu penso o mesmo - respondeu ele, corando levemente enquanto sorria.

\- O que é incrível é que nós conseguimos receber uma inspetora que é mais babaca do que você - brincou Lia.

Ginoza riu bastante.

\- A Inspetora Shimotsuki é muito diferente da Inspetora Tsunemori.

\- Obrigada, Deus, por termos a Inspetora Tsunemori conosco! - disse Lia, erguendo os braços para o céu.

Ginoza riu.

\- Mas se você me aguentava você será capaz de aguenta-la.

\- Você era diferente - respondeu Lia, antes que pensasse em como seria difícil corrigir aquilo depois.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Ginoza, surpreso.

\- Eu... Hm... - disse ela, corando furiosamente. - Diferente dela, eu percebi logo que você era uma pessoa gentil por dentro e por isso era mais fácil de lidar com você. Ela não parece ter isso nela.

\- Não sei dizer - disse Ginoza, pensativo. - Mas fico feliz que você pensasse assim de mim - sorriu ele, gentil.

Lia sorriu.

\- Faz tempo que não conversamos assim - disse ela. - Parece que se não estamos cuidando da mudança na Divisão, Tougane está incomodando.

Ginoza olhou para ela, surpreso com as palavras, e disse:

\- Quer dizer que ele te incomoda?

Lia bufou.

\- Eu odeio lutar com ele. Ele sempre faz de tudo para fazer eu ficar sem jeito. Isso me deixa possessa, mas não sou forte o bastante para dar o troco!

Ginoza sorriu, aliviado. Ouví-la colocando aquilo em palavras era muito melhor para seu ciúmes.

\- Eu também fico incomodado com isso - admitiu ele. - Parece que ele gosta de ver a reação das pessoas à determinadas atitudes dele.

\- Exatamente - respondeu Lia, cruzando os braços e fazendo o cachorro cutucá-la com o focinho para voltar a passar a mão nele. Os dois riram com isso.

\- E como você tem se sentido, Gino? - perguntou ela, gentil.

\- Ainda sinto falta do meu pai, mas pelo menos me acostumei com o novo trabalho e com a nova condição. Eu me sinto mais livre pelo menos e eu... Sinceramente gosto de ter me tornado mais próximo de você.

\- Sério? - perguntou ela, feliz.

\- Sim - sorriu ele, pensativo. Queria perguntar a ela sobre o Inspetor que ela disse um tempo atrás que gostava, mas não conseguia. Ele tinha medo de destruir o relacionamento que tinha nascido entre eles. Ele queria mais, mas ao mesmo tempo, o que tinha já era tão precioso que ele não queria perder ou mudar.

\- Eu fico muito feliz por poder te ajudar de alguma forma - respondeu ela, doce. - Eu espero que... Você descubra que pode sempre contar comigo.

\- Eu já descobri isso - sorriu ele, passando a mão na cabeça dela e beijando sua testa.

Quando notou o que tinha feito, ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para ela, vendo os olhos surpresos e o rosto extremamente corado da amiga. Ele se desculpou imediatamente:

\- Eu... Eu fiz isso sem pensar! Me desculpe!

\- Não tem problema - disse ela, tímida. - Eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa. Me desculpe pela reação exagerada.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro, tenso, e levou a mão ao rosto, sem acreditar que fizera mesmo aquilo. Era muito mais do que o que havia acontecido até aquele momento. Tudo entre eles podia ser entendido como alguma forma de amizade, mesmo que às vezes ele considerasse próximo até demais, mas um beijo na testa...

Enquanto ele ficava naquele debate interno, ele ficou surpreso ao notar que Lia havia sentado um pouco mais perto dele e deitado a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava tranquila, ainda dando atenção ao seu cachorro como se nada tivesse acontecido. É claro que ele sabia que ela tinha noção do que havia feito, mas ele ficou feliz em ver que Lia havia feito aquilo exatamente para lhe dizer que não tinha problema nenhum. Ela gostava de ficar perto dele.

Apesar de ter sentido que aquele poderia ser um momento para tentar se explicar, Ginoza engoliu suas palavras. Era um momento tão especial que ele não podia estragá-lo de maneira alguma. Ou era essa a sua desculpa para não se confessar, ele não sabia. Ele só sabia que aquele momento parecia tão natural quanto tudo o que acontecia entre eles.


	7. Explosão

Todos estavam em turno quando houve o chamado para uma missão complicada. Era um ex-funcionário tentando bombardear vários escritórios de uma empresa enquanto mantinha reféns. Era uma tarefa perigosa, pois eles não conseguiam ter certeza de onde estavam as bombas já que os sensores de escaneamento causariam detonações, porém tinham que dar um jeito. Ao chegarem no prédio, eles se dividiram: Akane enviou Lia e Ginoza por um lado enquanto ela fazia dupla com Togane e Shimotsuki fazia dupla com Yayoi e Hinakawa.

O caminho pelo qual Lia e Ginoza seguiram emitia vários alertas de sinais emitidos, porém a precisão do equipamento que não podia escanar, mas apenas receber sinais não era dos melhores e era muito difícil ter certeza de onde poderiam pisar. Era praticamente uma questão de sorte.

Foi quando eles tomaram a decisão errada. Ginoza só viu o fogo se expandido da sala com porta de vidro pela qual passavam e, lembrando-se imediatamente de seu pai, jogou-se sobre Lia, cobrindo-a com seu corpo conforme o fogo e os estilhaços voavam sobre deles. Akane chamou pelo rádio, preocupada com o barulho, mas Lia não conseguia se mover. Ela olhava em estado de choque para todo o sangue que escorria do corpo e rosto dele, pingando em seu corpo enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade.

\- Gino... - chamou ela, com a voz trêmula, tocando o rosto dele com as duas mãos que tremia consideravelmente. - O que você...?

\- Eu não podia deixar o mesmo que aconteceu com meu pai acontecer com você - disse ele, gentil, apesar da expressão de dor.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto enquanto acariciava o rosto dele enquanto tentava se assegurar de que ele estava vivo.

\- Por favor, Gino - implorou ela, desesperada. - Me diz que você não está tão ferido quanto eu acho que você está. Me diz que você não corre risco de vida - disse ela, sem coragem para se levantar e olhar por si mesma. Ela não queria ver. Não queria ver ele morrer. Não podia ver ele morrer!

Ginoza riu um pouco, gentil.

\- Está doendo bastante, mas parece que nós estávamos a uma distância relativamente segura. Acho que eu só vou passar alguns dias no hospital.

Lia suspirou aliviada e finalmente conseguiu se mover, saindo devagar debaixo dele, para que ele não fizesse movimentos bruscos, e então sentou no chão, deixando que ele deitasse em seu colo sem ter que se movimentar demais. As costas dele estavam muito machucadas e ele precisava de cuidados médicos urgentes devido a perda de sangue e as queimaduras, mas de fato parecia que não havia chegado ao ponto de atingir um órgão vital. Com a tecnologia que tinham, implantando células na pele queimada e administrando medicamentos para prevenir infecções, ele ficaria bem.

\- Nós precisamos de cuidados médicos urgentes - disse ela, finalmente, no rádio.

Em resposta eles ouviram a voz de Akane, que ordenou que a equipe médica se mobilizasse e lhes disse em seguida:

\- Nós capturamos o criminoso, mas, mais importante, o que aconteceu com vocês?

\- Ginoza foi pego pela explosão e está bastante ferido, mas eu estou bem. Ele me protegeu. - explicou Lia.

\- Qual a situação dele? - perguntou Akane, muito preocupada.

\- Com os cuidados certos, ele vai sobreviver - respondeu Lia, simples, apesar de o miliciano estar ficando cada vez mais pálido. Ela não podia ser pessimista agora. Sabia que era o tipo de ferimento que acontecia vez ou outra e que podia ser curado. Não podia se deixar abater. Precisava ser forte para ficar do lado dele.

A equipe médica chegou e logo eles administraram vários remédios como analgésicos e anti-bactericidas, colocando-o em uma maca e o levando da cena do crime para cuidar igualmente dos ferimentos de forma esterilizada. Lia os seguiu de perto e, quando chegaram à ambulância, encontraram Akane, que olhou para Ginoza com quase tanto horror quanto Lia o olhara. Ela não pareceu particularmente preocupada com a vida dele, o que acalmou Lia, mas obviamente não estava nem um pouco feliz com o desenrolar das coisas.

Lia se aproximou de Akane e disse:

\- Você vai junto com ele? Eu adoraria, mas sei que é contra o protocolo.

\- Claro - respondeu Akane, prontamente. Ela olhou em seguida para Shimotsuki, que estava chegando com Yayoi e Hinakawa e lhe disse: - Como seguirei com o miliciano Ginoza na ambulância, os demais milicianos estão por sua conta.

Quando se voltou novamente para Lia, Akane notou o olhar suplicante dela e lhe prometeu:

\- Você também tem ferimentos leves. Vá à ala médica ao chegar para se cuidar e eu lhe manterei informada sobre Ginoza-san assim que possível.

Lia sorriu, realmente agradecida e lhe disse um sincero “Obrigada” antes de a Inspetora partir.

Shimotsuki, que já estava de saco cheio de todo aquele drama, revirou os olhos e mandou os que demais milicianos entrassem no caminhão. Lia teve vontade de brigar com ela devido à falta de empatia sobre a vida alheia, mas engoliu suas palavras. Ginoza também era um grande idiota no passado e nem por isso ela vivia comprando briga com ele (apesar de Shimotsuki ser bem pior do que ele).

Assim que chegaram, Lia correu imediatamente para a ala médica para que não houvesse absolutamente nenhuma desculpa para que passasse o tempo todo do lado de fora do quarto de Ginoza enquanto ele era operado, ou seja lá o que fossem fazer com ele. Assim que a fizeram tomar um banho para se livrar da sujeira e das cinzas para depois passar uma camada de anti-séptico e cobrir todas as suas feridas, ela saiu pelo corredor em busca de Akane.

Se havia uma coisa que Lia sabia é que Akane ficaria do lado de fora esperando pelo resultado da cirugia de seus milicianos, principalmente se fosse de alguém tão próximo quanto Ginoza.

Para sua sorte, não precisou percorrer o andar inteiro e finalmente encontrou Akane que estava sentada de costas para o vidro esfumaçado do quarto onde o estavam tratando. Lia correu até ela e Akane a recebeu com um sorriso gentil e um pouco triste.

\- Novidades? - perguntou Lia, parando de frente para ela.

\- Só o que já imaginávamos. Não é nada grave o bastante para por a vida dele em risco, mas ele vai sofrer um pouco por causa dos ferimentos.

Lia soltou um suspiro triste e abraçou o próprio corpo. Ele que havia se jogado sobre ela, mas mesmo assim acabava sentindo como se fosse sua culpa.

\- Não vai se sentar? - perguntou Akane, gentil, oferecendo o banco.

\- Claro - assentiu Lia, gentil, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Como você está se sentindo, Masamune-san? - perguntou Akane, preocupada. - Sei que não é nada fácil quando um amigo se machuca nos protegendo.

Lia riu um pouco, triste.

\- Você tem razão...! Eu fico me culpando bastante - disse Lia. - Sei que não foi minha culpa, mas só de imaginar ele sofrendo... Isso tudo acaba comigo.

\- Você se preocupa mesmo com ele, não é? - perguntou Akane, bem sutil.

\- Sim, é verdade - respondeu Lia, sorrindo, sem olhar para ela.

Akane notou que havia mais alguma coisa que ela queria dizer, por isso simplesmente esperou:

\- Teve uma época em que eu e Gino fomos presos pelo mesmo criminoso.

Akane, imaginando que seria mais complicado dizer que sabia, resolveu se fazer de desentendida e disse:

\- Sério?

\- Sim... O que aconteceu na época não... importa - disse ela com alguma dificuldade. - Mas o que eu me lembro nessa situação é de quando nos afastaram um do outro. Só de ficar longe dele eu me sentia tão mal que precisaram me sedar várias vezes. Eu dizia que precisava protegê-lo, que precisava protegê-lo, que precisava protegê-lo... No fundo, eu precisava ser protegida e só quando eu olhava para ele eu sentia isso. Eu me sentia profundamente segura ao lado dele naquela época não importa o que ele fizesse. Talvez tenha sido porque passamos por tudo juntos. Era um elo muito forte. Pelo menos para mim. Para ele em pouco tempo se esfriou e ficou ainda pior, apesar de ele já ter me dito o porquê e eu tê-lo perdoado...

"Mas sabe, estar sentada aqui com ele machucado lá dentro por minha causa trás todos esses sentimentos para fora. Eu quero entrar, eu quero dizer que eu vou estar com ele até o fim. Que eu queria tê-lo protegido, como fiz da outra vez.

Akane sorriu, gentil, e segurou a mão da miliciana.

\- Você realmente gosta muito dele, não é, Masamune-san?

\- Eu amo ele, Inspetora Tsunemori. Nenhuma palavra abaixo disso cabe no que eu sinto.

Akane sorriu, gentil, e respondeu:

\- Então tente se lembrar que todo esse tempo ele tem tentando compensar o que fez de mal a você. Ele está tentando de tudo para compensar o que o Inspetor Ginoza te fez. Não se importar de sacrificar a vida por você é uma delas. De alguma forma, talvez ele tenha tentado te proteger como você o protegeu naquela época.

Lia piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Se isso fosse verdade... Como ela queria que fosse verdade.

\- Espero que você esteja certo - respondeu, sincera.

\- Tudo o que eu sei é que ele fez isso porque não quer viver sem você e isso é tudo o que importa agora - respondeu Akane, segurando a mão de Lia com carinho por longas horas conforme o tratamento seguia.


	8. Passado Doloroso

Aproximadamente um ano atrás...

Quando Ginoza abriu os olhos naquele noite, notou que estava em uma sala mal iluminada, deitado em uma cama de casal que se encontrava encostada no canto da parede. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Lia, também a única que estava com ele naquele quarto, porém sequer teve tempo de prestar atenção nela. Sentou-se rapidamente, lembrando-se de que havia sido capturado, e então seu pior pesadelo se concretizou: estava em um dos quartos do criminoso, Asarada Ryu, e havia diversas câmeras apontadas para eles.

O cômodo era pequeno e não havia nada ali senão uma cama de casal, câmeras, e velas penduradas nas paredes, que serviam como uma iluminação fantasmagórica. O quarto era, para seu horror, muito mais bonito do que os dos demais vídeos que foram publicados e aquilo só significava uma coisa: ele e Lia eram o grande prêmio. Ele faria o melhor que pudesse com seus novos brinquedos e não havia nada que Ginoza pudesse fazer para se salvar a não ser esperar que Kougami os tirasse dali a tempo.

Com esse terror em mente, ele travou, o coração batendo pavorosamente rápido e o medo do coeficiente criminal já começar a ser afetado tornando-se uma verdade incrivelmente intensa.

Lia, notando a movimentação dele, sentou-se também e o olhou com grande preocupação. Percebeu que ele sequer tinha coragem de olhar para ela, pois pelo canto dos olhos já via que estava nua com coleiras e pulseiras de choque como todas as demais vítimas. O método era o mesmo, mas agora ele que teria que escolher o que fazer com ela. Ele que teria que machucá-la ou deixá-la ser morta.

Se dizia antes que Masamune-san era só um cão de caça, naquele momento ele percebeu que era mentira. Importava-se mais com a vida dela mais do que já havia notado. Seus sorrisos quando ele chegava traziam-lhe conforto, o modo como ela sempre o tratava bem apesar de seu temperamento horrível lhe dava confiança e a forma como ela sempre estava disposta a se jogar em qualquer perigo por ele o fazia se sentir querido.

Talvez ele nunca tivesse pensado por esse lado, mas agora era capaz de ver. Shion lhe dissera uma vez quando estavam só ele e Kougami na sala: "Nosso inspetor esquentadinho só tem um fraco quando se trata da Lia".

É claro que Shion fora gravemente repreendida, mas agora suas palavras faziam sentido.

\- Inspetor Ginoza - chamou Lia, durante seu tornado de pensamentos, tocando seu rosto com carinho e o fazendo voltar a terra e olhar para ela, que demonstrava no semblante gentileza e coragem ao mesmo tempo.

Lia, é claro, estava com medo, mas ela sabia que precisava ser o suporte dele naquele momento. Ela precisava mostrar a ele que não era a pobre vítima, mas a subordinada de sempre que faria de tudo pela vida de seu inspetor. Ela era um cão de caça corajoso, mesmo que preso e amordaçado. Nada a destruiria com facilidade, então ela podia ser seu escudo.

Tendo sido condenada pelo resto da vida, Lia não se importava mais com si própria quando estava diante do homem que amava, apesar de ter que engolir a grande quantidade de medo e pavor que também passava. Relembrava-se de novo e de novo de como seu pai matou a mãe e tentou matá-la e dizia a si mesma: "Naquele dia eu estava sozinha, mas hoje eu não estou. Eu vou mostrar para meu inspetor que eu existo para proteger a vida dele".

\- Você está machucada? - perguntou ele, preocupado. O medo do criminoso já ter tocado nela o apavorou, uma vez que já estava nua, era bem provável que somente aquele homem pudesse tê-la deixado naquele estado.

\- Não, eu estou bem - sorriu ela, gentil. - E quanto a você, por favor, tente manter a calma. Vamos confiar que os demais vão nos encontrar, está bem? Sem contar que somos importantes demais para esse homem para sermos mortos rapidamente. Precisamos cooperar para ficar vivos, ou, como você já sabe, estou disposta a morrer por você, inspetor, se essa for a sua escolha, porém você só seria alocado com outra mulher e a veria morrer também ou teria que fazer o que aquele homem deseja e isso te machucaria ainda mais. Prefiro ser eu a estar do seu lado nesse momento, inspetor, pois acredito que posso te proteger de alguma forma. Desculpe-me pelo meu egoísmo.

\- Lia... - sussurrou ele, triste, e notou a surpresa nos olhos dela por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome por ele pela primeira vez. - Nunca me passou pela cabeça te deixar morrer.

Lia sorriu, gentil, e respondeu:

\- Obrigada, Inspetor Ginoza, isso significa muito para mim.

Ele não teve tempo para dizer mais nada, no entanto, porque naquele mesmo momento uma voz escapou pelos auto-falantes das câmeras:

\- Bom dia, Inspetor! Estive aguardando ansiosamente pelo seu despertar!

Ginoza estremeceu e olhou para a câmera com horror, mas Lia estendeu as mãos e segurou as dele, tentando mantê-lo o mais calmo possível apesar da situação.

\- Asarada Ryu, estou certo? - perguntou ele, finalmente.

\- Exatamente - respondeu o homem, feliz. - E com isso encerramos nossas apresentações, pois é claro que já os conheço Ginoza Nobuchika e Masamune Lia. Estou muito feliz que tenham me concedido a honra de sua presença!

\- Seu pervertido - rosnou Ginoza, cerrando o punho. - Isso não é um jogo! Por que você faz isso? E por que ainda por cima libera vídeos que geram ainda mais criminosos latentes?

\- Porque, Inspetor, eu me divirto com isso e outros deveriam poder se divertir também! - respondeu o homem, como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo. - Eu gosto de ver as pessoas se questionarem qual a melhor opção. Eu gosto quando discordam e quando concordam. Gosto de cada parte disso.

\- Isso não é um show! - brigou Ginoza.

\- Eu discordo, Inspetor. Porque eu me divirto muito mais assim do que com esses programas sempre tão preocupados em manter a nossa mente sóbria. Acontece que nada mais provoca a emoção de assistir as pessoas que capturo se torturando com cada escolha. Está vendo, inspetor? Eu só quero sentir. Nada mais do que isso.

\- A custas dos outros - respondeu Ginoza, nervoso.

\- Ah! - exclamou o homem soltando um suspiro. - Você deveria seguir o exemplo da sua subordinada e aceitar - disse o homem, rindo. - Ela já tentou me convencer do contrário e ela tem argumentos muito melhores do que os seus. Se você acha que um membro exemplar da sociedade entraria na minha cabeça, você está errado. A criminosa latente ao seu lado é muito mais esperta e eu acho que você deveria me agradecer por ter te deixado ficar com ela. Ela é uma das mais bonitas que eu já capturei, então você é um homem de sorte. Até eu queria colocar a mão nela, mas decidi te dar a honra primeiro, já que é o chefe dela.

\- Seu... - gritou ele, nervoso, mas ele parou ao ouvir os gritos de Lia. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que ela estava recebendo choques através das pulseiras e do colar e de súbito já gritou: - Pare! -, mas os choques não paravam. Segundos se passavam e os choques continuavam. - Pare com isso! - gritou de novo! - Já chega! Sou eu que estou brigando com você!

\- A questão aqui, Inspetor, não é quem brigou com quem, mas sim quem manda. Você está acostumado a ser o chefe, mas no meu mundo você é só meu brinquedo. Vocês fazem o que eu desejo ou eu continuo até que ela morra. Se tiver entendido, eu paro, se não, continuo.

\- Entendi - gritou ele. - Eu vou fazer o que você quiser!

E foi assim que os choques pararam e Ginoza tocou o rosto de Lia, horrorizado. Ela estava tão indefesa, machucada, despida e sem proteção. Era impressionante ter esboçado um olhar tão confiante a poucos minutos sendo que se alguém havia sido totalmente degradada, havia sido ela.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero, não sabe, inspetor? - continuou o homem, enquanto Ginoza acariciava o rosto de Lia, que havia ficado um pouco mole por causa dos choques. - Você tem me caçado e vocês sabem o tipo de vídeo que eu quero gravar. Quero mostrar a todos que eu tenho tanto poder que fui capaz de fazer o mesmo com um inspetor e uma miliciana.

Ginoza começou a tremer e Lia, que começava a se recuperar, sentou-se de frente para ele e tocou seu rosto com carinho.

\- Gino - disse ela, gentil, aproximando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela o chamava por apelido e ouvir isso naquela situação era estranhamente reconfortante. - Vou sussurrar porque talvez assim ele não ouça - explicou ela. - Você sabe que se eu morrer, você vai se machucar mais então minha sugestão é que você faça o que ele quer - pediu ela, segurando uma das mãos dele e a colocando sobre seu seio. Ela notou que ele estava gelado e trêmulo, mas continuou mesmo assim. - Mesmo que ele faça o que ele quer conosco, você pode vencer se não se tornar um criminoso latente como ele. Essa vai ser a nossa vitória, mesmo que ele nos force a isso. Não deixe ele vencer todas as batalhas.

\- Não tem como, Lia - sussurrou ele, apático e assustado. - Não tem como eu não me tornar um criminoso latente. Todos são tão afetados que acabam sendo executados!

\- Tem sim, Inspetor - assegurou ela, gentil, começando a abrir o casaco dele e desfazendo os botões da camisa por baixo. - Você pode se lembrar de que a mulher que está com você agora sou eu e que eu sou seu cão de caça. Um cão faz qualquer coisa para proteger seu mestre e é isso que eu quero. Eu sou obediente a você. Use esse apelido que todos dizem ser maldoso para ver a outra verdade que é a de um cão que ama seu mestre o bastante para cuidar dele sempre e em qualquer situação. Diferente dos demais, não somos pessoas escolhidas ao acaso. Nossas escolhas podem ser outras.

\- Lia - sussurrou ele, sério, ofegando ao sentir as mãos dela tocando seu peito nu e acariciando todo o seu tórax. - Isso é só uma metáfora. Não tem como ser assim.

\- Para mim não é - sussurrou ela, beijando o pescoço dele com timidez. - Para mim é real. Para mim eu sou realmente sua. Eu vivo para isso. Eu vivo por você, inspetor. Meu Inspetor Ginoza. Forte, lindo e inteligente.

Ginoza gemeu baixo, respirando com dificuldade ao sentir as mãos dela em sua barriga e a boca dela traçando beijos mais intensos pelo seu pescoço. O corpo dele já começava a esquentar e ele sentia culpa por estar se sentindo daquela forma. Eles não podiam ceder, mas ao mesmo tempo, precisavam ceder. Era errado ele se sentir bem quando ela o tocava? O que ela estava falando era mesmo verdade?

Antes que ele protestasse novamente, Lia o empurrou de costas na cama e se posicionou sobre ele com as pernas abertas em volta dele.

Ginoza sentiu o rosto corar furiosamente, pois era impossível não percorrer os olhos por todo o seu corpo antes que ela se deitasse sobre ele.

\- Eu quero te beijar, Inspetor - sussurrou ela, olhando nos olhos dele. - Eu quero muito isso - pediu ela, tocando o rosto dele com carinho. - Você é meu Inspetor e eu sou seu cão de caça obediente - sussurrou ela, encostando a testa na dele, notando que ele estava cada vez mais corado, totalmente a mercê dela. - Eu quero... Mais do que isso. Na verdade, eu quero que você me beije, Inspetor - disse ela, agora muito mais tímida. - Por favor, me deixe ser sua.

Ouvindo essas palavras, ele segurou a nuca dela e a puxou de encontro a sua boca. Os dois hesitaram por um instante, mas então ele se aventurou a mover seus lábios e ela o acompanhou. Era desajeitado, mas por algum motivo era tão bom que eles não queriam que aquilo terminasse. Quando o ar já lhes faltava, Lia partiu o beijo e olhou para ele, sorrindo.

\- Beijar você é bom, Inspetor - disse ela, gentil. - E a cara que você está fazendo agora é ainda melhor. Parece que você gosta quando eu faço isso e, como eu sou seu cãozinho obediente, eu vou deixar você me tocar sempre que quiser - sussurrou ela, encostando a testa na dele, uma das mãos tocando-o por cima da calça, fazendo-o gemer alto. - Ou tocar você sempre que você quiser.

\- Lia - gemeu ele, sem ar.

\- É bom assim? - perguntou ela, um pouco tímida. - Você está gostando?

\- Você... Por que...?

\- Se você vai ser obrigado a fazer isso comigo, eu quero que seja bom para você - disse ela, beijando o rosto dele, aproximando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Gino, sexo não aumenta o coeficiente criminal, o que aumenta é a situação de stress e de ser contra a vontade. Esqueça do resto e me veja só como uma mulher que você deseja, mesmo que só até sairmos daqui. Não deixe ele te machucar mais do que já está machucando.

\- Mas e você, Lia? - perguntou ele, triste, segurando o braço dela com carinho.

\- Cuidar de você me faz feliz, Inspetor - disse ela, gentil. - Para mim isso já basta. E, como eu disse, você é bonito, forte e inteligente. Eu não poderia ter um homem que nem você nem se eu quisesse, então não é tão ruim quanto você pensa - brincou ela em um sussurro.

Ginoza não teve tempo de dizer mais nada porque ela abriu suas calças e antes que ele protestasse, havia libertado sua ereção e o segurava nas mãos, movimentando a mão devagar, como uma pessoa que não tem muita experiência, porém para ele que também não tinha já era tanto que mal percebia isso.

\- Ah... Lia! - gemeu ele, surpreso com a sensação nova. Aquilo era melhor do que ele queria admitir.

\- Você pode me dizer como seria melhor? - perguntou ela, envergonhada. - Eu quero que você se sinta bem, mas não sei bem como.

\- Lia... - disse ele em um gemido. - Tente apertar um pouco mais forte.

\- Assim? - perguntou ela e sua resposta foi um gemido mais alto. Ela olhou para ele com desejo e amor. Ele ficava tão lindo quando gemia daquele jeito. Tão lindo enquanto ela o tocava...!

Depois de algum tempo daquele jeito, com ela assistindo-o com atenção enquanto ele mantinha os olhos fechados para não ter que encará-la, ele notou que estava próximo do seu limite. Muito mais rápido do que teria imaginado.

\- Lia... Chega... - disse ele, sem saber o que fazer. - Eu estou... - disse ele, tentando segurar a mão dela, mas ela beijou a boca dele de novo, fazendo-o se calar enquanto aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo.

Ginoza gemeu alto e atingiu o clímax, ejaculando na mão dela.

Ele continuou respirando com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o fôlego, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação que ele nunca sentira. Naquele momento praticamente se esquecera de onde estavam. Lia era tudo o que tinha na cabeça dele.

\- Foi um ótimo show, miliciana - zombou o homem no auto-falante, apesar de Lia ter notado que a voz dele estava um pouco menos cheia de confiança. Ela sabia que ele não os deixaria parar por ali, mas talvez ela tivesse acertado em algum ponto sobre a personalidade dele. Talvez se continuassem assim, ele não divulgaria o vídeo. Talvez o amor fosse algo alheio a ele e que ele mesmo não conseguia prosseguir com várias instruções como com os demais. - Mas vocês sabem que eu quero o prato principal.

Ginoza abriu os olhos, lembrando-se de onde estavam e olhou para Lia, triste, mas ela o beijou novamente para acalmá-lo e assim que partiu o beijo, Ginoza decidiu que ele faria como ela queria. Ele confiava em Lia. Ela era de fato fiel. Ela de fato se importava com ele. Ela era a única que ele queria com ele naquela situação.

Ele a segurou e girou o corpo, invertendo a posição deles para que agora estivesse sobre ela. Lia olhou para ele, surpresa, mas nem um pouco nervosa com aquilo. Ela estava calma ao olhar para ele.

\- Me desculpe, Lia - disse ele, gentil, antes de beijá-la de novo, deslizando a língua sobre os lábios dela para que ela lhe desse permissão e ela abriu a boca, feliz pela iniciativa.

Assim que ela sentiu a língua dele em sua boca, Lia gemeu, dobrando uma das pernas e prendendo ã dele, que estava entre suas pernas. Ginoza ficou feliz em notar que ela parecia estar gostando e continuou, explorando a boca dela com cuidado enquanto ela segurava os cabelos dele com vontade.

Quando se afastou, ele notou que Lia estava ainda mais corada do que antes, o rosto pedindo por ele de tanto prazer e desejo. Ela estava uma bagunça linda e sexy naquele momento.

Ele tocou um dos seios dela e começou a massageá-lo, fazendo o mesmo com o outro quando notou que a expressão de prazer se intensificara. Ela gemeu mais alto, segurando os lençóis em volta dela, os olhos incapazes de olhar para ele.

\- Está bom, Lia? - perguntou ele, envergonhado, segurando a nuca dela enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido, a outra mão descendo pela barriga dela e chegando entre as pernas dela.

\- Gino - gemeu ela, arqueando as costas apenas com o contato. Ele a estava tocando. Aquilo era demais para ela.

Ele começou a mover os dedos, acariciando-a enquanto observava com imensa gratificação as reações intensas dela. Lia era extremamente sensível e ela parecia gostar profundamente de ser tocada por ele.

\- Você é um cãozinho muito obediente mesmo - sussurrou ele. - Eu amo isso, Lia.

Lia gemeu, apreciando o elogio e abriu os olhos para olhar para ele quando notou que ele havia afastado a mão. Ela assistiu com expectativa enquanto ele se ajeitava entre as pernas dela e gemeu alto ao senti-lo em sua entrada.

\- Gino... - implorou ela.

Apesar da situação, ele soube que o que ela queria não era que ele não fizesse isso, mas que ele continuasse, por isso empurrou, a ponta se ajustando dentro dela e ele se deitando sobre ela para que ela pudesse abraçá-lo, o que ela fez no mesmo momento.

\- Me faça sua - sussurrou ela, quando notou ele hesitar e, sem conseguir se conter diante daquilo, ele penetrou o corpo dela até o fim.

Lia gemeu alto de dor e o segurou com força, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, e Ginoza a olhou com horror, como se tivesse acordado de um transe. Lia era virgem? Ele não esperava por isso. Não. Não esperava depois de toda confiança que parecia ter ao tocá-lo. Ela parecia tão calma e...

\- Parece que você não sabia que era a primeira vez dela! - riu o criminoso, como se tivesse finalmente vencido. - Você acabou de roubar algo importante dela, Inspetor! Parabéns! É um criminoso como eu agora!

Lia viu o horror nos olhos de Ginoza e segurou o rosto dele, gentil, enquanto tentava relaxar para que a dor diminuísse.

\- Eu acabei de te dizer para você me fazer ser sua - disse ela, acariciando o rosto e os cabelos deles. - E agora eu sou. Não que eu não fosse antes - sorriu com carinho. - Quer dizer, eu sou seu cãozinho obediente afinal de contas. Eu sou quem faz de tudo por você. Isso é só outra parte que eu te dou de bom grado, meu inspetor. Uma mulher como eu nunca vai merecer um homem como você. Está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz.

\- Lia... - disse ele, chocado.

Enquanto isso, o homem continuava a falar as mesmas palavras naquele auto-falante, além de coisas que o degradavam e o faziam se lembrar de que aquilo em todas as outras situações havia sido na verdade estupro.

As lágrimas começaram a finalmente descer pelo rosto dele e ele encostou a testa na tela, triste, enquanto Lia acariciava seus cabelos.

\- Me desculpe, Lia, me desculpe...

\- Inspetor, quem você prefere ouvir, a mim ou a ele? - perguntou ela, gentil. - Você acredita mais nele do que em mim?

\- Mas em outras situação...

\- Não importa. Quando entramos nessa sala eu escolhi dar tudo de mim por você. Foi minha escolha. E você resolveu confiar em mim. Está tudo bem.

\- Me prometa, você não está mentindo sobre isso, está? - perguntou ele, sério, olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Não, inspetor. Eu não minto para você - sorriu ela, gentil. - Então pode continuar e se lembrar de que mesmo que outras pessoas assistam, ele não vai ter vencido. O que estamos fazendo agora é muito mais do que um estupro. Nós dois confiamos um no outro e essa é minha maneira de te amar, inspetor, dando tudo de mim por você.

\- Lia... - sussurrou ele, segurando as lágrimas e a beijando com vontade. Os quadris finalmente começaram a se mover devagar, provocando gemidos em ambos conforme aumentava o ritmo e ele continuou abraçando o corpo dela e focando-se apenas nela conforme se movimentava, ouvindo apenas seu gemidos e nada mais, sentindo seu corpo e nada mais e lembrando-se de que aquela era Lia e que estava tudo bem. Tê-la em seus braços era realmente incrível.

Apesar de todo o nervosismo que envolvia os dois, Lia foi capaz de atingir o clímax algum tempo depois e o mesmo aconteceu com ele, que se deixou cair exausto na cama ao lado dela logo em seguida. Ficou surpreso quando notou que Lia só o olhou sonolenta e se aconchegou nele antes de adormecer, provavelmente porque estivera segurando o stress há muito mais tempo, enquanto ele continuou alerta sobre tudo o que acontecia.

As vozes, no entanto, pararam e, de alguma forma, parecia que ela estava certa. Asarada Ryu não se divertia se o casal realmente gostasse de estar um nos braços do outro.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro, triste, e enquanto a abraçava, tentando protegê-la daquele mundo, pensou consigo mesmo:

"Realmente é justo um mundo em que eu não posso me apaixonar por quem eu quero?".

Algumas horas se passaram até que Ginoza finalmente ouviu um barulho e acordou Lia, pedindo que ela vestisse o seu casaco para se cobrir. Ela se levantou, desnorteada, e fez o que ele pediu, vendo que Ginoza se levantava da cama e se preparava para lutar com quem aparecesse caso fosse necessário, porém os dois respiraram aliviados quando viram Kougami e Masaoka entrarem pela porta.

\- Gino? - perguntou Kougami, aliviado em ver o colega vivo. - Você está-

Kougami travou ao ver que Lia estava vestindo apenas a jaqueta de Ginoza, que, por sorte, mais parecia um vestido em seu corpo pequeno, e sua atenção voou dela para o amigo, tentando avaliar se aquilo era ou não verdade. Lia se agarrou a jaqueta com ainda mais força, extremamente envergonhada pelo que fizera, pensando mesmo se fora a escolha certa, envergonhada porque eles provavelmente veriam aquele vídeo e que entenderiam tudo errado e...

\- Inspetor, faz quanto tempo que vocês estão aqui? - perguntou Masaoka, sério.

\- Várias horas. Já faz algum tempo que o criminoso se silenciou. Foram vocês?

\- Nós encontramos outro lugar onde ele mantém prisioneiros e ele tentou nos matar e/ou capturar, mas nós o pegamos e conseguimos fazê-lo contar onde estava prendendo vocês.

\- E por acaso ele... - disse Ginoza, desviando o olhar, triste. - Postou algum vídeo?

\- Não - respondeu Kougami, surpreso. - Por isso achávamos que nada tinha acontecido, mas parece que estávamos errados - disse Masaoka, triste, olhando do filho para a colega. - Não sei o que o impediu de fazer isso, mas temos que ser gratos a isso.

\- Gino, espero que você me desculpe, mas preciso checar seu coeficiente criminal - disse Kougami, erguendo a arma na direção dele. Ginoza abaixou a cabeça, preocupado, mas soltou um suspiro, aliviado quando viu que a arma permanecia travada. - Seu coeficiente subiu para 70, mas ainda está no nível aceitável. Como você conseguiu segurá-lo tão baixo é o que me surpreende.

\- Estávamos muito preocupados com você - disse Masaoka. - Só encontramos pessoas acima de 250 capturadas por esse homem. Você é o único que continua bem.

\- Masamune que me ajudou - disse ele, sincero.

Lia sorriu, triste, e Kougami perguntou:

\- Lia também está com coleira e pulseiras de choque?

\- Sim - responderam ela e Ginoza ao mesmo tempo.

\- Você está machucada? - perguntou Kougami, se aproximando, preocupado. - Parece que tem san-

Kougami segurou suas palavras, arregalando os olhos. Lia se encolheu, triste e envergonhada, e Ginoza o encarou com raiva.

\- Se você tem tempo para fazer observações, vai chamar um médico para nos dar um calmante ou algo do gênero - rosnou ele para o amigo.

Kougami acatou as ordens imediatamente, surpreso pelo modo como o amigo protegia Lia, e sumiu do quarto, deixando Masaoka com eles. Depois daquele momento, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O grande problema, no entanto, foi que Lia e Ginoza se sentiam extremamente ansiosos sem o outro, principalmente Lia, que começou a chorar quando foi afastada dele pela primeira vez e teve que ser sedada. Tudo o que sabiam até aquele momento é que ambos precisariam de longas sessões de terapia para voltarem ao trabalho novamente. Não imaginavam, no entanto, os sentimentos que os ligavam que, mesmo que Ginoza não admitisse, claramente haviam começado antes daquela situação.


	9. Ala médica

Lia respirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto olhava para a porta da enfermaria. Seu coração estava batendo a mil e ela não sabia muito bem como o encararia depois de ter se machucado tanto para protegê-la. Ela tinha medo porque estava ansiosa demais. Ela queria que tudo o que Ginoza tivesse feito fosse porque se importava com ela, mas será que era isso mesmo? Ela não tinha certeza e tudo isso a estava comendo por dentro.

Percebendo que ficar prostrada diante na porta também não ajudaria em nada, ela bateu e entrou com cautela, avisando:

\- Gino, é a Lia. Posso entrar?

\- Claro - respondeu Ginoza prontamente e ela notou a felicidade em sua voz. Talvez fosse só impressão. Delírios de se coração que sempre esperava pela reciprocidade. Ela adentrou a sala, onde ele estava internado, e o encontrou sentado na cama com alguns medicamentos sendo injetados na veia. Os enxertos de pele sintética ainda estavam se ajustando a ele e os ferimentos estavam se cicatrizando, mas os medicamentos cortavam a dor então, apesar de ter faixas que passavam pela testa, pescoço, braço e costas, ele estava bem.

\- Talvez seja um pouco estranho - disse ela, tímida, encolhendo-se enquanto mostrava um buquê de flores amarelas - mas eu trouxe flores. Pensei que elas ajudariam a dar um pouco mais de vida a esse ambiente.

Ginoza sorriu, feliz pela atitude dela.

\- Não precisa sentir tanta vergonha. Você não é a primeira a me trazer flores.

Lia notou as flores brancas no vaso e juntou as suas àquelas, perguntando a ele:

\- Foi a Inspetora Tsunemori que as trouxe?

\- Sim - respondeu Ginoza. - É muito típico dela fazer esse tipo de coisa - acrescentou, rindo.

\- Eu sei - respondeu Lia, um pouco triste, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ela não deveria sentir ciúmes, mas por algum motivo ela sentia. Talvez fosse porque ela sentia que ela e Akane eram iguais para ele. - Como está se sentindo? - perguntou ela, tentando esquecer-se do ciúmes, que Ginoza notara, apesar de não dizer nada.

\- Bem melhor - respondeu ele, pensando se existia alguma forma de animá-la sem se expor demais.

\- Isso é ótimo! - respondeu Lia, feliz, debruçando-se na beirada da cama e deitando a cabeça de lado sobre os braços enquanto olhava para ele. Ginoza notou o modo doce com que ela o olhava e seu peito de encheu de ternura. Ele estava tão apaixonado por ela... - Parece que não preciso continuar me culpando pelo que aconteceu, não é? - brincou ela, sem saber o que dizer e um pouco tímida diante do olhar igualmente doce com o qual ele retribuía o seu.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu correria o risco de te perder também - perguntou ele, gentil.

\- Só não me faça ter que ficar sem você também - respondeu ela, séria. - Eu sinceramente achei que ia te perder naquela hora - desabafou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Não se sinta assim, por favor - disse ele, triste, estendendo a mão humana e colocando sobre a dela. Lia ergueu os olhos para ele, cheia de expectativa e ele sorriu, continuando. - Eu estou vivo. Você não precisa chorar. Admito que na hora que vi a explosão só pensei no meu pai e que não queria o mesmo destino para você, mas vou tentar não morrer também - riu ele, tentando amenizar o clima.

\- Por favor - disse ela, tentando se acalmar. - Você é importante demais para mim.

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela, segurando na dele e ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

Depois daquelas palavras, Lia esperou com tristeza pelo momento que ele soltaria sua mão, mas isso não aconteceu. Os dois continuaram em silêncio, segurando a mão um do outro enquanto se perguntavam o que deveriam pensar um sobre o outro naquele momento. Apesar das dúvidas, porém, Lia foi a primeira a decidir que não importava o que ele sentia agora, mas que ela pudesse trazer a ele um pouco de alegria, mesmo que ele estivesse no hospital. Ela passou a contar como fora seu dia, explicando principalmente as coisas boas, apesar de não ter sido capaz de deixar de lado as ruins.

O tempo voou até que a enfermeira responsável aparecesse e pedisse para Lia sair, pois precisava trocar as ataduras de Ginoza e apagar as luzes para ele dormir. Apesar de um pouco triste com a notícia, ela soltou a mão dele e se levantou, segurando uma mão na outra com timidez enquanto dizia sem conseguir olhar para ele:

\- Boa noite. Te vejo amanhã se der tudo certo! Estou feliz por você estar melhor.

\- Eu também. Em breve poderemos trabalhar juntos de novo - sorriu ele, apaixonado. - E obrigado pela visita.

\- Não diga isso! Era praticamente minha obrigação - sorriu ela, envergonhada. - E estou ansiosa para ter você de volta!

Depois daquelas palavras, ela saiu da sala e se encostou na parede do lado de fora, deixando-se escorregar até estar sentada no chão, abraçando os joelhos enquanto o coração palpitava com força e mais rapidez do que ela podia suportar. O sorriso dele era tão lindo... Sua mão era tão quente... Gino... Ela tinha o direito de sonhar que seria possível a história ter um final diferente dessa vez?


	10. Segunda vez

Aproximadamente um ano atrás...

Lia estava deitada em sua cama quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Pensou ter sido só sua imaginação, porque ninguém a procurava àquela hora, ainda mais sem mandar uma mensagem, mas quando a batida continuou ela decidiu ver do que se tratava.

A surpresa não podia ter sido maior quando viu que o Inspetor Ginoza é quem estava ali.

\- Inspetor? Aconteceu algum problema? - perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não - respondeu ele, sem conseguir olhar para ela. Ele segurou o braço com força e continuou: - Você se importaria se eu entrasse para conversar?

Lia piscou algumas vezes, surpresa, então permitiu que ele entrasse. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles ficavam realmente sozinhos depois do que acontecera e ela estava curiosa para saber o que ele estava pensando.

Adentrando seu quarto, Ginoza se sentiu livre para se sentar na cama dela e encostar as costas na parede, sério, e Lia fez o mesmo, esperando que ficar em silêncio o deixasse confortável o bastante para falar.

Demorou bastante tempo até que ele finalmente proclamasse:

\- Meu terapeuta me disse para conversar com você.

\- Ah! - exclamou ela, surpresa. - O meu também recomendou isso, mas achei que você não iria querer, por isso não fui atrás.

Ginoza balançou a cabeça.

\- Querer eu não quero, mas eles tem razão sobre chegarmos a um acordo ou seja lá o que temos que fazer.

\- Eu sei. Concordo com eles - respondeu ela, tímida.

\- Então só por hoje, vou te chamar de Lia, se você não se importar - disse ele, sem conseguir olhar para ela.

\- Claro, Gino - respondeu ela, rindo.

Ele sorriu e o clima ficou um pouco mais leve. Ainda bem, já que logo os dois acabariam esmagados pelas palavras não ditas.

\- Quer que eu comece? - sorriu ela, tímida, sabendo que para ele talvez fosse muito mais difícil. Querendo ou não, ela passara por aquilo com o homem que amava e ele passara com um mero cão de caça.

Ele consentiu e ela continuou:

\- Naquele dia eu senti muito medo porque eu achei que você morreria por minha causa. Fui eu quem se apressou em perseguir o criminoso e foi capturada, deixando você sem reforços. Era meu dever estar do seu lado e não nas mãos do criminoso! E então ele me deixou no escuro daquela passagem secreta e tudo o que eu podia pensar era em você sendo morto e eu acabando em um daqueles shows de horrores. Um show de horrores onde eu enlouqueceria aos poucos conforme me lembrava de novo e de novo que você havia sido morto por minha causa. Que eu perderia minha virgindade para qualquer um.

"Antes de ele aparecer com você nos ombros, eu só me lembro de tentar rastejar para fora enquanto chorava e desejava morrer para não conviver com meus erros - explicou ela, soluçando.

Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

\- E eu me espero que você me perdoe por ter me sentido tão feliz quando eu vi que ele estava com você. Primeiro porque você estava vivo e segundo... Porque eu não estava sozinha. Eu não queria passar por tudo sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha tanto medo do que aconteceria com você! Era como se eu estivesse explodindo, com todas as questões contrariando umas as outras. Um lado desejando te proteger e o outro desejando ser protegido por você.

"Enquanto você estava desacordado, ele me deixou em uma sala, sozinha, e levou você para aquele quarto. Ao retornar, colocou as coleiras e rasgou minhas roupas, dando choques para assistir eu me contorcer. Eu chorava e sonhava que tudo o que e eu queria era estar com você de novo, mas parecia não ter fim. Parecia que eu morreria naquele lugar e te deixaria sozinho, que eu não poderia te proteger, mas tive tanta sorte de estar errada! Quando aquele monstro cansou de se divertir, ele me colocou no mesmo quarto que você e eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que poderia pelo menos tentar te proteger... Que pelo menos do seu lado eu não enlouqueceria...

"Eu já havia percebido que o assassino só queria torturar, portanto sexo consensual deixaria ele com raiva, mas talvez, ao mesmo tempo, o fizesse perder o chão e não intervir porque a curiosidade do porquê seria muito grande. Que talvez o vídeo não fosse publicado porque seria só algo comum e que ninguém se importaria. Um egocêntrico como ele não postaria algo que diminuiria a própria fama.

"Pelo menos nesses aspectos estive certa. Poderia ter acontecido o contrário, mas não aconteceu. Estou tão grata por isso, Gino... Estou grata porque você pode continuar sendo um inspetor.

Ginoza sorriu e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, deixando-a descansar em seu peito.

\- Eu é quem deveria estar grato por você ter conseguido fazer uma análise que nos salvou. E também por ter sido tão gentil e confiável. Se meu coeficiente criminal subiu tão pouco, foi por causa do que você fez.

Lia sorriu, apesar de uma parte dela estar triste. A barreira daqueles números continuava lá. A barreira da criminosa latente e do inspetor não havia mudado e nem mudaria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por bastante tempo até que Ginoza finalmente verbalizasse a pergunta que não conseguia calar em sua mente:

\- O que aconteceu entre nós... Foi só uma atuação sua?

Ela estremeceu e ficou feliz pelo seu rosto ainda estar escondido no peito dele quando respondeu:

\- É claro que não. Sinto muito carinho por você, Ginoza-san, e, perdoe-me por isso, mas fiquei feliz por ter sido com você e não outro. Se eu tivesse que passar por aquilo, estar com você era um alívio. Tudo o que eu disse não foi mentira. Nem o que eu senti. Eu... Eu odiei o que aconteceu, mas eu gostei de que aconteceu entre nós. Eu não estou dizendo que é aceitável, mas eu me senti bem quando você me beijou e... Tudo mais... E é por isso que é tão difícil de te ver porque eu me sinto culpada por isso, já que eu sei que você não sentiu o mesmo.

Ginoza engoliu em seco e respirou fundo algumas vezes, fechando os olhos antes de admitir:

\- Eu... Eu tenho que admitir que o jeito que você falou comigo e agiu fez com que eu me esquecesse do que estava acontecendo em volta de nós, apesar de estar tenso o tempo todo e assustado. Naquele momento eu só via você. Sua voz era sempre tão doce, gentil e... Excitante... Que eu não tinha olhos para mais nada. Eu entendo o que você diz porque eu penso o mesmo. Por mais que eu continue reprovando um relacionamento entre inspetor e miliciano, eu... Gostei daquilo.

"O mais difícil para mim foi descobrir que você era virgem até aquele momento. Por ser uma criminosa latente acho que eu pensava todo tipo de coisa sobre você, ainda mais com outros milicianos dando em cima de você, mas eu te julguei mal. Me desculpe.

\- Eu não esperava que você pensasse esse tipo de coisa de mim - sorriu Lia, triste. - Mas eu te entendo e eu te perdôo também. Além do mais, eu tive que te tratar como se eu estivesse no controle da situação e soubesse o que fazia para você não se assustar.

\- Se isso servir de consolo: você tem um ótimo poder de persuasão e não tem do que se envergonhar - respondeu ele, quase em um sussurro. - Se você fosse minha namorada eu adoraria esse seu lado.

Lia soltou um lamento em resposta e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, ainda encolhida contra o corpo do inspetor.

\- Não diga isso! Foi tão embaraçoso!

"Foi como mostrar minha alma para você", pensou ela, sem poder colocar em palavras.

\- Lia... - sussurrou ele em resposta. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que ele olhava para ela. - Foi verdade quando você me disse que faria de novo para me provar que consentia?

Lia desviou os olhos e abriu a boca, lutando com as palavras antes de responder:

\- Sim.

"Okay, por essa eu não esperava", pensou ele, surpreso e perguntou mais uma vez para ter certeza:

\- Você faria mesmo?

Ela olhou para ele, confusa pelo inspetor estar insistindo no assunto, e corou furiosamente ao pensar nas implicações daquelas palavras. Eles estavam sozinhos em seu quarto, aconchegados em sua cama com a iluminação baixa. Era o tipo de situação em que aquele tipo de coisa podia acontecer, não?

\- Você... Você quer isso? - perguntou ela, tímida, sem conseguir olhar para ele. - É por isso que você está perguntando?

\- Sim... - confessou ele em um sussurro. - Mas só se você também quiser.

\- Eu... Quero - respondeu ela, envergonhada. - Mas eu não entendo o porquê de você querer isso. Você deveria me desprezar.

\- Eu não consigo desprezar a mulher que salvou minha vida - respondeu ele, sério. - Mas eu tenho dificuldades em aceitar que ela é uma criminosa latente.

Lia demorou um tempo para perguntar:

\- Ou seja, você quer substituir aquele dia. Você quer provar o que realmente teria sido ficarmos juntos e assim se livrar daquela memória. Provar para si mesmo que foi real e não uma mentira, não é? Que você não me fez mal.

Ele sorriu, triste.

\- Meu pensamento deve ser ridículo para você, não é?

Lia sorriu.

\- Deveria ser, mas não é - respondeu com um suspiro. - Consigo entender perfeitamente. Eu não podia ser eu naquele quarto, mas eu posso ser agora. O mesmo vale para você. Mas você tem que entender que naquele dia o que fizemos teve que ser um show para aquele homem e agora... Não é a mesma coisa. Vai ser mais íntimo do que foi naquele dia - alertou ela. - Você não poderá esperar de mim a mesma atitude e nem a mesma confiança.

\- E eu nem quero - respondeu, sentando-se de frente para ela e afastando alguns fios de cabelos de seu rosto. - Ele roubou algo de nós e eu queria pegar isso de volta - explicou, sério. - Sonho todas as noites em como poderia ter sido se não fosse por ele e desejo que se torne realidade. Quero que esse momento seja uma escolha nossa e não de um criminoso doentio.

\- Se é isso que você deseja - sussurrou ela, tímida. - Eu também concordo - sorriu, olhando para ele com vergonha. - Porque eu não posso mentir sobre ter esperado que esse momento de minha vida fosse totalmente diferente.

\- Mas está tudo bem em ser comigo de novo? - perguntou ele, acariciando o rosto dela com carinho.

\- Sim - sussurrou ela, sorrindo. - Na verdade, eu não aceitaria outra pessoa - respondeu.

Ginoza ficou um pouco confuso, mas imaginou que ela dizia a respeito de ter sido ele da primeira vez e não por ele ser realmente importante para ela.

Em primeiro lugar, ele retirou os óculos e os colocou no criado-mudo, voltando a olhar para ela, que tinha os olhos bem abertos.

\- Acho que eu nunca te vi assim, inspetor.

Ginoza sorriu e encostou a testa na dela, segurando seu rosto em uma das mãos:

\- Acho que você também não sabia que eu não tenho graus nos olhos, não é?

\- O que? - perguntou ela em um sussurro devido a proximidade deles.

\- É só uma escolha para parecer menos com meu pai... - admitiu, soltando um suspiro pelo quão ridículo pareceria para ela. - Mas eu espero que essa informação fique entre nós.

\- Acho que nada do que estamos dizendo ou fazendo aqui hoje queremos que deixe esse quarto - respondeu ela, gentil. - E não se preocupe quanto a confiar em mim, porque eu jamais mentiria para você, assim como não menti naquele dia e em nenhum momento.

\- Lia... - sussurrou ele, soltando um suspiro, e finalmente unindo seus lábios aos dela. Um de seus braços enlaçou a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si de modo que ela abraçou seu pescoço, e, com o outro, deslizou a mão pela nuca dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, o que ele aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, calmo, romântico e ao mesmo tempo demonstrando o desejo que sentia.

Conforme ele o beijava, Lia primeiro aventurou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dele, então emaranhou seus dedos neles e o penteou com os dedos, o corpo todo entregue aos braços dele, sentindo aquele beijo tão maravilhoso que sonhara há tanto tempo em receber. O momento que não era mais um show, mas algo real entre o verdadeiro Ginoza e a verdadeira Lia.

Mesmo que fosse por uma noite, já era muito mais do que ela pedira de uma sociedade tão deturpada quanto a que eles viviam.

Quando ele partiu o beijo, ofegante, continuou beijando seu rosto e então a linha de sua mandíbula, antes de voltar para sua boca, que ele tomou com ainda mais vontade do que da primeira vez. Uma das mãos começando a descer pelo seu braço e entrelaçando os dedos com os seus.

\- É exagerar eu fazer isso? - perguntou ele, sobre suas mãos.

\- Somente se não for o que você quer - sussurrou ela, com alguma dificuldade para falar. - Porque eu só quero que você seja você mesmo.

\- Então estamos bem - respondeu ele, beijando-a novamente enquanto segurava o pescoço dela com a outra mão, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais acalorado.

Ela envolveu com o braço livre seu tórax em um abraço e segurou suas costas, sentindo timidamente os músculos por cima do casaco, levando Ginoza a conclusão de que já estava na hora de ir além.

Ele soltou a mão que segurava a dela devagar, traçando os dedos levemente por todo o trajeto do interior do pulso até a camisa, e começou a desabotoá-la vagarosamente, como se esperasse por um rejeição. Ele sentiu o desejo crescer ainda mais quando os peitos ainda cobertos por um sutiã preto foram revelados, mas ele continuou até que todos os botões que o impediam de retirar a peça de roupa estivessem desfeitos.

Com a total permissão dela, ele jogou a camisa no chão e observou seu corpo, como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Era como se naquele momento ele não tivesse tido tempo de verdade para nada e agora ele via tanto o delinear do corpo quanto os músculos definidos apenas na medida que não deformava o que ele entendia como feminilidade. Os peitos eram grandes e naquele sutiã pareciam ainda mais lindos do que quando os vira nus. Talvez fosse porque agora ele sabia que seria ele quem os tiraria, com a permissão dela, tendo fantasiado por dias sobre como seria despi-la.

\- Parece ser a primeira vez que você me vê - sussurrou ela, enrubescida, olhando timidamente para ele.

Ginoza corou com o olhar dela e desviou o seu.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Não estou te repreendendo - respondeu ela, gentil, segurando o botão do casaco dele em retorno, começando a desfazer os botões do terno, tirando-o com facilidade. - Eu também quero... Te ver - sussurrou ela, começando a desatar o nó da gravata dele, o processo todo muito lento, como se esperando que ele a parasse. - Até porque naquele dia, eu nem pude ver você totalmente sem as roupas como você me viu, não é?

Ele engoliu em seco, mas não a parou, permitindo que ela gentilmente continuasse a despi-lo. Naquele dia Lia havia tocado nele, aberto sua roupa, mas de fato só ela havia ficado completamente nua. E ele queria que fosse diferente dessa vez, mesmo que não tivesse vontade de verbalizar isso.

\- Você tem razão - sussurrou ele, gentil.

Ela terminou de retirar a camisa e nesse ponto ambos vestiam apenas as calças compridas, as roupas íntimas e as meias.

\- Quer dizer que você permite que eu... Tire o resto delas hoje? - perguntou, tímida.

Ginoza riu, gentil.

\- Você realmente é bem diferente daquele dia, não é? - respondeu, tocando o rosto dela com carinho e a fazendo olhar para ele. - Não parece nem a mesma miliciana que sempre trabalha comigo.

\- Eu também sei ser... Uma mulher - respondeu ela, tímida. - A miliciana Lia não é a mesma pessoa que a Lia como mulher.

\- Me desculpe, não quis te ofender - respondeu ele. - É só que naquele dia eu me lembro de alguém que teria feito exatamente o que queria sem nem perguntar e hoje você fica vermelha e tem medo de ouvir um não.

\- Não faça ser mais difícil do que já é - sussurrou ela, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. - Nós dois não queremos nada ainda mais emotivo.

Ginoza suspirou, triste. Ela tinha razão. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando. Por que ele não conseguia colocar na cabeça quando estava com ela e que aquilo era só uma vez? Que era só para tentarem se livrar da imposição feita em cima deles?

\- Me desculpe - respondeu, abraçando o corpo dela com carinho. - É que eu acho que nós dois sabemos que o que aconteceu criou um vínculo complicado entre a gente.

"Não precisaria ser complicado se você se permitisse ficar com uma miliciana, inspetor", foi o que ela pensou, mas engoliu os pensamentos. Ele se apaixonar por ela por causa de um trauma era errado. Ele precisava se apaixonar por ela por ser ela e não por ser a mulher que esteve com ele naquele dia.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu ela, gentil, levando as mãos até as calças dele, o que o fez dar um salto, apesar de não se esquivar.

Enquanto ela desfazia seu cinto, ele fez o mesmo que o dela, então os botões e o zíper da calça e cada um tirou as respectivas calças e meias, ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas um diante do outro. Ele a fez se afastar até se deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro e a fez manter as pernas abertas em volta dele, beijando-a mais uma vez, porém dessa vez se ajoelhando para ter as mãos livres para tocar o corpo dela.

Lia abraçou suas costas e acariciou os músculos, querendo sentir cada curva que havia ali para se lembrar para sempre daquele dia em que pudera ter estado com o homem que mais amava.

Ele a tocou sobre o sutiã, a boca descendo pelo pescoço em beijos lentos conforme os erguia e tocava os seios macios, sentindo-os com vontade e apertando as pontas conforme a ouvia gemer, segurando-o com ainda mais força.

\- Você é tão linda - sussurrou ele, abrindo o sutiã dela e o retirando do caminho, olhando apenas para aqueles olhos cheios de desejo e vergonha antes de beijar cada um de seus seios, sugando-os com vontade, as mãos descendo pela barriga lentamente até chegar a sua calcinha, mudando então o trajeto para afagarem as partes externas das cochas dela e voltarem lentamente pela interna, causando um gemido reprimido em Lia conforme esperava desesperadamente que ele a tocasse.

\- Não é ruim ser tocada por mim? - perguntou ele, encostando a testa na dela, uma das mãos a tocando sobre o tecido da roupa íntima que, para sua surpresa, estava muito molhado.

\- Se fosse ruim você não estaria aqui - respondeu ela, tímida, olhando nos olhos dele, que estavam tão próximos dos seus. - O que eu me pergunto é o que você está fazendo aqui.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ele, triste, e sincero. - Me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem - sussurrou ela, gentil. - Eu nunca esperei que um inspetor se apaixonasse por mim, Ginoza-san. Mas isso... Já é o suficiente para me fazer feliz pela minha primeira vez não ter sido sem significado do jeito que foi.

"Eu quero te dar significado, mas esses sentimentos só são uma mentira", pensou consigo mesmo, conforme a beijava novamente, abafando os gemidos causados pelos dedos que agora a tocavam por dentro da calcinha, adentrando seu corpo com desejo. "Mesmo que pareça que eu estou apaixonado por você, isso é só uma mentira...".

Ele realmente acreditava naquela teoria e que Lia não podia sentir algo por um inspetor tão grosso como ele, mas naquele momento ele não precisava lidar com as implicações dela. Ele só sabia que o corpo dela reagia a ele e que ele reagia a ela.

Ginoza se afastou o suficiente para conseguir tirar a calcinha e jogá-la no chão, vendo-a completamente exposta entre suas pernas, pedindo desesperadamente por ele com os olhos.

Ouvindo ao seu pedido, e já não aguentando mais esperar, retirou sua última peça de roupa e olhou para ela, como se perguntasse se ela realmente queria que ele fizesse aquilo e ela só sorriu. Ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e Lia o sentiu entrando em seu corpo devagar e segurou com força os lençóis em volta dela, lembrando-se da dor da última vez, mas ela foi surpreendida quando ele se inclinou sobre ela e colocou os braços dela ao redor de seus ombros, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Não fique tão nervosa, eu vou ser mais gentil do que da outra vez.

Lia sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas de felicidade e sorriu.

\- Tudo bem.

Depois disso, ele penetrou o corpo dela devagar e ela correspondeu segurando-o com força conforme o sentia em seu corpo. Não era mais tão ruim quanto antes, apesar de um pouco estranho no começo. Tê-lo totalmente dentro dela acabou não sendo assustador, mas algo que a deixou feliz, como se naquele momento ela finalmente fosse só dele. Só de seu amado inspetor.

Enquanto esperava ela se acostumar, ele olhou para Lia, preocupado, mas a miliciana sorriu e segurou a cabeça dele, puxando-o para um beijo delicado que foi se tornando cada vez mais quente por causa do calor do momento.

Sem ar, Ginoza partiu o beijo e perguntou:

\- Eu posso me mover?

\- Sim - sussurrou ela. - Por favor.

Ouvindo a resposta, ele se retirou devagar quase que completamente e então penetrou novamente, os dois gemendo alto no processo. A partir dali, não foram necessárias mais palavras, pois o corpo de cada um falava por si só. Ginoza continuou se movimentando, primeiro devagar, assistindo o rosto dela com desejo e carinho e surpreso com o quão incrível ela se tornava embaixo dele daquela forma. Lia era incrível, porém era ainda mais incrível quando estava ao seu lado.

\- Espero que você se sinta tão bem quanto eu estou me sentindo - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, beijando o lóbulo enquanto uma das mãos massageavam os seios e os quadris continuavam com o movimento cada vez mais rápido e intenso.

\- Gino... Isso é tão... - tentou dizer ela, mas gemeu forte quando ele a atingia no ponto certo, o corpo todo se contorcendo de prazer, tentando mantê-lo em seus braços.

\- Que bom - sussurrou ele, compreendendo perfeitamente e abafando os gemidos com um beijo, os quadris se movendo cada vez mais rápido, a sensação de prazer e fraqueza tomando cada vez mais o seu corpo conforme chegava a cada movimento mais próximo do clímax.

\- Eu não... Aguento mais - sussurrou ela, cruzando as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele e soltando um gemido ainda mais maravilhoso do que os anteriores.

\- Então pode soltar - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, segurando os quadris da miliciana conforme se movimentava com ainda mais rapidez. A testa encostada no travesseiro ao lado do rosto dela de modo que Lia ouvia os gemidos dele quase que diretamente em seu ouvido.

Completamente incapaz de se segurar em tais circunstâncias, Lia gemeu alto, chegando ao clímax enquanto chamava o nome dele e Ginoza continuou o mais rápido que podia, também muito próximo até que poucos segundos depois aconteceu o mesmo, preenchendo-a por dentro e tão extasiado que mal conseguiu se mexer pelos primeiros segundos, o corpo todo pedindo para que não acabasse. O corpo todo amando cada momento do que era Lia.

Mas ele não podia continuar assim para sempre, por isso se retirou de dentro dela e se deitou ao seu lado, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sentiu uma mão quente em seu rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo molhados de suor e tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Quando enfim os abriu, viu o rosto de Lia, que o observava com um misto de tristeza, carinho e solidão. Era uma mistura muito estranha para alguém que havia acabado de fazer sexo e aparentado gostar tanto, mas era assim que ela o olhava.

\- O que você achou? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

\- Não poderia ter sido melhor - sorriu ela, gentil. - Pronto, Inspetor. Agora aquele homem não é mais o que existiu entre a gente.

\- Não - concordou Ginoza, segurando a mão dela. "Apesar de obviamente ser o que nos uniu".

\- Foi o suficiente? - perguntou ela, com aquele mesmo olhar que lhe era um enigma.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro, triste, e a abraçou, gentil, acariciando seus cabelos, surpreso com como naquele momento estar nu com ela não era nada erótico. Os sentimentos que pairavam entre eles eram agora puros demais para estragarem-se com esse tipo de desejo.

\- Foi - sussurrou ele, fechando os olhos. - Mais do que o suficiente, Lia.

Lia sorriu, apaixonada, com o rosto escondido no peito dele e disse:

\- Que bom.

\- Sim - sussurrou Ginoza, fechando os olhos.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela finalmente caísse no sono e Ginoza percebesse pela respiração que se tornara mais pesada. Ele sentiu o calor dela em seus braços, seu corpo incrível, sua essência inigualável e... Soube que precisava partir. Precisava deixá-la antes que tudo fugisse do controle.

Seu terapeuta ficaria louco se soubesse que o que deveria ser uma conversa terminara em sexo, mas era impossível quando ele estava diante dela. Era impossível não se apaixonar pela pessoa do tipo das que ele mais queria evitar.

Ginoza se levantou devagar para que ela não acordasse. Olhou para o rosto adormecido da miliciana, que parecia muito mais frágil no mundo dos sonos, e então vestiu suas roupas, uma a uma como se fossem uma maldição, pois elas que o separariam para sempre dos braços de Lia.

Ele precisava seguir seu código. Precisava fazer o que era certo. Precisava manter sua postura, mesmo que magoasse a mulher por quem ele estava incrivelmente apaixonado no processo.


	11. Como eu nunca soube disso?!

Depois do acidente, Lia visitou Ginoza todos os dias no hospital e passou o máximo de tempo possível com ele antes que a enfermeira a chutasse do quarto. Infelizmente, o que ela esperava, que era um desenvolvimento daquele relacionamento, não aconteceu. Talvez ela tivesse que dar o primeiro passo, mas ela já estava assustada demais. Ela tinha medo de ter entendido errado e cair em um buraco. Ela tinha medo de que o relacionamento deles ficasse estranho. Pensar que ele finalmente gostava dela era simplesmente bom demais para ser verdade.

Quando ele saiu do hospital, Shion decidiu organizar uma pequena comemoração para beberem e celebrarem juntos, já que já fazia muito tempo desde que alguém se machucava tanto e ficava tanto tempo afastado. A partir daquela data, em uma semana ele estaria livre para voltar às ruas, mas até lá, só trabalho de escritório para ele. Infelizmente, Lia, Togane, Shimotsuki e Hinakawa estavam de plantão no dia da festa e não puderam participar. Apesar disso, Lia prometeu a Ginoza que tentaria passar assim que o trabalho acabasse, mas era bem provável que se ela tivesse tempo, seria quando todos estivessem indo dormir.

Akane, Yayoi, Shion e Ginoza se sentaram no hall e todos, com exceção de Akane, começaram a beber. Shion era a mais animada. Já fazia tempo que ela não se reunia com eles daquele jeito e ela estava muito alegre, principalmente porque tinha um assunto que estava louca para conversar.

\- Então, Ginoza-kun, até onde você foi com a Lia? - perguntou ela, maliciosa. - Vocês estão bem juntinhos ultimamente. Já estão dormindo juntos?

Ginoza quase cuspiu toda a bebida e começou a tossir.

\- Kanemori-san! - brigou Akane, dando tapas nas costas dele. - Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

\- Não acredito que estou errada. Eu estou errada? Eu estou torcendo já faz tantos anos!

Ginoza parou de tossir pouco tempo depois e, com lágrimas nos olhos pela falta de ar, e com o rosto escarlate de tanta vergonha, ele brigou com ela dizendo:

\- Eu não sei de onde você tirou que estamos dormindo juntos! E como assim torcendo faz anos?! Isso não faz sentido nenhum!

\- Ah! Faz sim! Era bonitinho ver ela sempre abanando o rabinho como um cachorrinho obediente. “Inspetor Ginoza, eu trouxe os documentos que você pediu”. “Você está certo, Inspetor Ginoza, concordo com tudo o que você fala!”. “Pare, Inspetor Ginoza, eu vou me deitar nessa poça para você não se sujar quando passar!”.

\- Eu estou bem certo que ela só disse a primeira dessa frases - reclamou ele, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto com a mão.

\- Mas você sabe do que eu estou falando - riu Shion, vitoriosa. - Você só está reagindo assim porque você sempre gostou do quanto a Lia era um cachorrinho obediente!

\- Pare de falar que ela é um cachorrinho - reclamou ele, ainda mais vermelho.

\- Hm... Estou vendo que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro - riu a loira. - Você que nos chamava de cães de caça agora está sendo devastado por um fetiche que talvez nem soubesse que tem.

\- Shion, acho que já chega. Você não vai tirar nada dele se continuar assim - disse Yayoi, tranquila.

\- Vocês duas estão fazendo um complô contra mim? - brigou ele.

\- Eu só estou sempre do lado da Lia - disse Yayoi, levantando a mão.

\- E eu não sei porque tirar alguma coisa de mim é estar do lado dela - reclamou ele.

\- Porque se vocês acabarem juntos, eu preciso saber quais são as suas intenções - disse Yayoi, séria, deixando ele preocupado, apesar de ela só estar tentando encobrir o fato de saber que Lia gostava dele.

\- Então, Inspetor Ginoza, o que está impedindo o desenvolvimento desse relacionamento que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse mesmo acontecer? - perguntou Shion.

\- Se você está dizendo que nunca achou que iria acontecer, por que acha que vai acontecer agora? - perguntou ele, encarando ela.

\- Porque agora você não precisa fingir que não gosta dela. Foi tão difícil esconder, não é? Aquele incidente gerou a catástrofe de te mostrar o que você queria tanto esconder e depois você só pôde fingir que odiava ela. Por que, Inspetor, você tratava ela tão mal e mesmo assim entrava em pânico sempre que alguma coisa ameaçava a vida dela? Qualquer um menos Lia era capaz de notar que você a favorecia apesar de tratá-la pior do que a todos.

\- Não sei do que você está falando - mentiu Ginoza, desviando o olhar. - E pare de me chamar de Inspetor.

\- Hm... Não sabe? - perguntou Shion, maliciosa. - Então por que desde que você virou um miliciano a sua atitude com ela mudou muito mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa? Parecia que você a odiava profundamente desde o incidente e agora você a trata como se fosse sua melhor amiga ou mais do que isso.

Ginoza corou, sem saber o que responder.

\- Foi um alívio poder ficar perto dela como uma igual, não foi? - perguntou Shion, contente. - Você estava sofrendo muito por ela, não estava? Tenho certeza que aquela sua cabeça de inspetor só não queria admitir.

\- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Você sabe de tudo isso. Só não sei de onde você tirou que eu gostava dela antes! Os sentimentos que eu desenvolvi por ela foram resultado daquele incidente. Este era um mais um motivo para eu lutar contra eles, porque não eram reais. A Inspetora Tsunemori me ajudou a ver que o que eu sinto agora pode... Não. É verdade! Mas naquela época não.

\- Isso foi o que o seu terapeuta te disse para te ajudar a se recuperar e não mexer com o seu coeficiente criminal. Você consegue imaginar a catástrofe que seria descobrir que você estava apaixonado por uma miliciana? Seu pai já era um e agora a mulher por quem você estava apaixonado? Isso poderia te afetar muito mais do que você já fora afetado.

\- E o que faz você dizer que eu gostava dela antes? - perguntou ele, curioso.

\- Sempre que ela agia como um cachorrinho obediente, você ficava mais educado com todo mundo - riu a loira.

\- E você dava um sorrisinho quando ela ficava feliz por ter sido elogiada - complementou Yayoi.

\- E você costumava levar a palavra dela em conta com muito mais frequência do que com os demais - adicionou Shion.

Ginoza ficou sério, relembrando-se daqueles tempos. Ele queria dizer que elas estavam erradas, mas, para sua surpresa, elas tinham razão sobre cada um daqueles pontos. No começo ele a tratara tão mal quanto tratava os outros, mas aos poucos ele havia notado que o desejo dela de agradá-lo era sincero. Depois disso aprendera a gostar da companhia dela, apesar de ser uma criminosa latente.

\- Como eu poderia não ter notado isso? - questionou-se a si mesmo, em choque.

\- Que lindo - sorriu Shion. - Eu sempre quis ver você se dando conta de que sempre gostou dela.

\- Mas isso não muda nada - reclamou ele. - Ela me disse meses atrás que saía com o Kougami porque gostava de um inspetor e nunca poderia ser feliz com ele. Até parece que estava falando de mim!

\- Hm... Ginoza-san? - disse Akane, tentando lhe dar um toque, enquanto as duas outras o encaravam com um sorriso.

\- O que? - perguntou ele, olhando para Akane, confuso.

\- Não, Akane, espera mais um pouco - riu Shion.

Ele olhou para elas e olhou em volta, tentando descobrir se havia alguma coisa acontecendo na sala ou em volta dele.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ele, envergonhado. - Parem de olhar para mim desse jeito! Eu não disse nada de errado!

\- É mesmo, Inspetor Ginoza? - disse Shion, com ênfase.

Ele corou furiosamente. Lia agia daquele jeito desde o começo porque gostava dele? Não... Só podia ser de outra pessoa, não justamente dele, que era o pior de todos os inspetores! Ela sempre fora obediente. No começo ela era um pouco mais estressada, mas foi por pouco tempo. Por que ela teria dito a ele que gostava de um Inspetor quando ele já era um miliciano? Se é que ele mesmo não teria admitido de um jeito que ela entendesse porque teria medo da reação dela, ainda mais no começo.

\- Pode ser outro - disse ele, tentando não ter esperanças.

Shion soltou um suspiro.

\- Tem uma coisa que eu nunca te contei, mas queria te contar agora. Eu fiquei com raiva daqueles terapeutas por esconderem a verdade de vocês, apesar de eu entender o intuito e acho que é uma boa hora para explicar. Você permite? Sei que aquele dia não é uma lembrança agradável.

Ginoza balançou a cabeça, consentindo.

\- Você já está escavando todo o meu passado mesmo.

Shion riu.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela, séria. - Disseram a vocês que ele só filmou aquele momento, não foi?

\- Sim - respondeu ele, chocado. - Não foi isso que aconteceu?

\- Não... Ele filmou as sete horas que vocês passaram trancados naquela sala. Para ter certeza do motivo pelo qual ele não espalhou a filmagem e confirmar a teoria de Lia, alguém precisava assistir, por isso eu analisei os vídeos e acabei chegando a essa mesma conclusão.

\- Você assistiu? - perguntou ele, sentindo-se humilhado. Ele não tinha raiva dela, porque era o seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim...

\- E não fui a única - revelou ela. - Os terapeutas de vocês, apesar de nunca terem lhes contado, também assistiram quando julguei que não aumentaria o coeficiente criminal deles.

\- Isso é tão humilhante - sussurrou ele, apoiando-se nos joelhos, sem forças. Akane passou a mão nas costas dele, tentando auxiliá-lo.

\- Eu entendo que a análise da Lia estava correta sobre o criminoso, mas eu não acho que ela teria sido capaz de impedir que ele conseguisse o que queria se vocês não estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro. É óbvio para qualquer um que assiste que vocês já se gostavam antes do incidente e eu tenho certeza de que a história toda que os terapeutas inventaram foi para não alavancar outro problema. Naquele dia você confiou profundamente nela, enquanto para ela a única coisa que importava era a sua segurança. Antes de você acordar, ela estava desesperada, mas ela mudou de comportamento no momento que viu que você precisaria dela.

"Eu te garanto que eu não conheço uma mulher que trataria um homem que ela não ama com tanta devoção só para tentar salvar o coeficiente criminal dele. Não era apenas sua vida que a preocupava, apesar de ela poder estar em risco dependendo do trauma. Ela podia até ter pensado que preferiria que você se tornasse um criminoso latente para deixar de ser um amor impossível, mas ela preferiu salvar a sua posição porque era o que importava para você. E quanto a você, que acha que ninguém viu que você passou as cinco horas seguintes abraçando ela como se quisesse protegê-la de qualquer perigo do mundo enquanto acariciava sua cabeça... Eu fiquei triste por vocês quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. Eu sinceramente achei que teriam que viver separados para sempre. Por isso que eu fiquei tão feliz achando que vocês estavam juntos - adicionou ela com ar de julgamento.

Ginoza soltou um suspiro, pensativo. Será que tudo o que ela estava dizendo era verdade? Ele sempre sentiu que era real, mas também acreditou que era uma ilusão, como disseram a ele. Sempre foi fácil não questionar porque era impensável para ele Lia se apaixonar por um inspetor como ele, mas...

\- Eu preciso falar com ela - concluiu ele, cansado. - Eu só não quero perder o que nós temos agora.

Shion revirou os olhos.

\- Você acha que eu diria tudo isso se não fosse verdade?

\- Não me parece que você ouviu diretamente dela.

Shion começou a rir.

\- Você tem razão, eu nunca disse a ela as coisas que eu te disse, mas você acha que eu nunca a coloquei contra a parede?

\- Na realidade, ela até fez um vídeo da Lia dizendo algo constrangedor sobre você para usar como chantagem - disse Yayoi.

\- Karanomori-san - repreendeu Akane.

Shion só riu.

\- Eu não planejava realmente mostrar o vídeo. Era só porque era divertido ver ela ficar extremamente vermelha e sair correndo da sala.

\- Mostrar-lhe o vídeo de novo e de novo era um dos passatempos de Shion - disse Yayoi, julgando.

\- É... Mas o Kougami acabou com a festa. Ele disse: “Pare de fazer ela sofrer ainda mais por alguém que nunca vai gostar dela!”. Aí eu acabei obedecendo, mesmo que ele fosse um criminoso latente que nem eu. Como ele estava sempre com ela, cheguei a conclusão de que ele sabia do que estava falando. Ela não chorava no meu ombro afinal.

Ginoza ficou triste. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar que Lia podia ter sofrido por um amor não correspondido por ele. Nunca nem sequer tinha cogitado.

\- Eu acho que eu tenho o vídeo aqui para te comprovar que ela gosta de você - sorriu Shion, olhando nos arquivos dela.

\- O que você está fazendo? Isso é um desrespeito! - reclamou Akane.

\- Ela tem razão - disse Ginoza, apesar da curiosidade.

\- Na realidade, ela não falou nada demais, mas é que ela estava bêbada e ela respondia com sinceridade qualquer pergunta. Não tem problema. Só não diga para ela e me prometa que na primeira oportunidade, você vai se declarar para ela.

Ginoza engoliu em seco e soltou um suspiro, tentando se acalmar.

\- Eu prometo isso.

\- Ótimo! - exclamou Shion, encontrando o arquivo e mostrando em holograma para eles.

O vídeo mostrava uma Lia com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos, todo esparramados no sofá enquanto parecia dormir abraçada a uma garrafa de vinho. Só aquilo já deixava óbvio o motivo de Lia não querer que ninguém visse, apesar de Ginoza achá-la linda daquele jeito tão descontraído.

\- Lia-chan! - disse Shion, alegre, por trás da câmera. - Você já vai dormir? A diversão só começou!

\- Me deixe em paz. Você me embebedou para me fazer falar o que eu não queria. Agora me deixe dormir - reclamou Lia, encolhendo-se no sofá como um cachorrinho tentando descansar. - Eu sou um cachorrinho obediente e preciso descansar para fazer um bom trabalho amanhã.

Tanto a Shion do vídeo quanto a real seguraram a gargalhada e Ginoza corou furiosamente. Ela estava mesmo se chamando de cachorrinho obediente?

\- Ah! Só mais uma vez! - reclamou a Shion do vídeo, se recompondo. - Você parecia tão feliz quando contou!

\- Pervertida - reclamou Lia, encolhendo-se mais. - Nada disso é da sua conta.

\- Se você disser de novo, eu prometo que vou deixar o cachorrinho obediente dormir.

Lia abriu os olhos e a encarou, mortal.

\- Também posso acabar com você agora e conseguir uma boa noite de sono.

\- Mas aí você seria presa e não poderia mais ver o Inspetor Ginoza.

Lia bufou e virou de costas para a câmera.

\- Que cãozinho obediente! - brincou Shion.

\- Me deixe em paz - reclamou ela.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou deixar você sonhar de novo com o quão feliz foi o dia que você dormiu com ele.

\- Até parece que sonhos poderiam se comparar a isso - respondeu Lia, triste.

E depois disso Shion parou a filmagem.

Akane podia jurar que não era possível ficar mais vermelho do que Ginoza estava naquele momento. Shion ria consigo mesmo enquanto Yayoi só observava a situação.

\- Desde então eu venho me perguntado o quão habilidoso o Inspetor Ginoza é na cama.

\- Tudo bem, já chega - disse Akane, resolvendo acabar com a festa dela. - Todos já entendemos o que importa.

\- Sim... - disse Ginoza, finalmente. - Eu... Não posso mesmo negar que ela gosta de mim.

\- Finalmente meu sofá vai deixar de ser um divã da vida amorosa de vocês - suspirou Yayoi, feliz.

Ginoza olhou para elas e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Como ele podia ter sido tão lento? Como podia ter acreditado em tudo que disseram? Talvez ele também quisesse tanto acreditar que não conseguiu olhar por outro ângulo. Agora ele finalmente podia encarar a verdade. Teria que se desculpar com Lia por todo o sofrimento que causara. Era quase um sonho ela ainda gostar dele depois de tanto tempo.

Todos ficaram chocados quando, naquelas circunstâncias, a porta se abriu e eles viram Lia entrando na sala. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair de um combate, pois estava com o cabelo bagunçado e parecia bastante cansada, mas desceu as escadas sorrindo como sempre.

\- Ei! Que bom que vocês ainda estão aqui!

Ginoza deu um salto ao ouvir a voz dela, o que fez Lia parar, olhando para ele, confusa, mas como ele estava de costas, ela não conseguiu ler sua expressão.

Shion sorriu e se levantou, puxando Yayoi com ela e sendo seguida por Akane, que, com certeza não queria ser deixada sozinha com os dois depois de toda aquela conversa.

\- É uma pena que nós já estávamos de saída - disse Shion, fingindo estar cansada. - Mas o Ginoza-kun estava chateado por você não ter vindo, então você pode fazer companhia para ele.

\- Estava? - perguntou Lia, confusa. Não era a cara dele dizer uma coisa dessas, mesmo que ele de fato estivesse chateado.

\- Só teria sido bom se você tivesse vindo antes - respondeu ele, tentando sorrir, apesar de estar tão constrangido que não sabia o que fazer. Era difícil encara-la para dizer tudo o que sentia quando ele enfrentava a realidade de toda a situação. Precisava ficar sozinho com ela.

\- Divirtam-se - disse Shion, passando com Yayoi pela porta e sendo seguida por Akane, que simplesmente se curvou e se despediu antes de deixá-los sozinhos. Lia olhou para Ginoza, que estava de costas para ela e com a cabeça baixa. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

\- Gino... Está tudo bem com você? Se estiver cansado, posso ir para o meu quarto também. Parece que você prefere ficar sozinho.

\- Não - respondeu Ginoza, virando de repente. Ele engoliu em seco e reunindo todas as forças que tinha. - Eu... Quero muito passar tempo com você. Eu já estou cansado também, então se estiver disposta a aguentar só mais um pouco...

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou ela, tímida.

\- Tenho - sorriu ele, gentil.

Quando a viu corar e sorrir para ele era impossível não relaxar. Ainda estava tenso com o que iria lhe dizer, mas aquela era sua Lia. A Lia que estivera ao seu lado naqueles últimos meses, sendo a melhor amiga que ele já havia tido em toda a sua vida. A Lia que segurara sua mão no hospital e por quem ele havia se jogado em cima para proteger da bomba.

Ela notou o rubor no rosto dele, mas resolveu atribuir à bebida. Sentou-se a uma distância razoável dele e esperou que ele servisse um copo para ela, tomando um gole. O silêncio estava muito mais pesado do que o de costume. Ela se perguntava o porquê daquele comportamento tão de repente e sobre o que estiveram conversando antes de ela chegar para que ele mudasse tanto.

\- Gino... O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela finalmente, depois de vários minutos de silêncio. - Tem alguma coisa errada com você.

\- Eu... - disse ele, engolindo em seco. - Lia... Me desculpe, mas... Estávamos falando de você no momento em que você chegou.

\- Estavam falando... De mim? - repetiu ela, assustada. Será que haviam dito a ele que ela estava apaixonada por ele? Como podiam...?

\- Não se preocupe porque não tem nada de errado - sorriu ele, gentil. - Na verdade, a questão era mais sobre mim. Shion me fez notar algo que eu mesmo não tinha notado até hoje.

\- Sobre você? - perguntou ela, confusa.

\- Eu te disse achava que eu havia me apaixonado por você por causa daquele incidente, não disse? - perguntou ele, tímido.

\- Ah... Sim - respondeu ela, corando.

\- Shion me fez perceber que isso não é verdade. Meu terapeuta mentiu para mim. Ele queria que eu acreditasse que era só resultado do que aconteceu, mas, na verdade, ele sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você antes daquele dia, só que eu me recusava a aceitar... Você era uma miliciana e eu era o inspetor. Eu não podia gostar de você. Foi por isso que foi tão significativo para mim a noite que passamos juntos depois daquele incidente. Naquele dia eu lembro que eu tinha certeza de te amar e... Depois eu tive que engolir que não era a realidade e fugi antes que não conseguisse mais. Eu fui assombrado por essa dúvida por muito tempo e a Inspetora Tsunemori me fez aceitar que não importava mais depois de todo esse tempo - ele respirou fundo, tentando ganhar coragem. - O que eu estou tentando te dizer é que esse tempo todo eu lutei comigo mesmo por ter me apaixonado por você e agora eu não preciso lutar mais. Agora eu posso te dizer que eu não só estou apaixonado por você, mas que eu te amo. Você é muito mais do que a minha amiga, Lia.

Quando ele olhou para ela, notou que Lia estava a beira das lágrimas e seus olhos entrarem em contato com os dela foi o estopim para que ela começasse a chorar.

\- Lia? Me desculpe, eu... Eu não deveria ter dito...? - perguntou ele, triste e assustado.

\- Não - respondeu Lia, entre lágrimas. - Eu sonhei por tantos anos com isso. Eu sonhei que algum dia você me veria como uma pessoa digna de te amar tanto e eu recebi algo muito melhor do que isso. Esse tempo todo... Esse tempo todo o que aconteceu entre nós foi real. Eu estou tão feliz... Tão feliz... - chorou ela.

Ginoza sorriu e segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos, olhando para aqueles grandes olhos caramelo que ele tanto adorava.

\- Eu que não era digno de você, Lia. Você sempre foi digna de tudo. Eu é que quero me tornar digno de te amar do jeito que você tem me amado. Eu quero ser digno de te beijar e de te segurar em meus braços. Hoje eu consigo ver que você é a mulher que eu sempre sonhei conhecer.

Ginoza a abraçou com carinho e permitiu que ela desabasse em seu ombro. Se ele ao menos fosse digno de curar aquelas feridas, era isso que ele faria.

\- Eu te amo, Gino - disse ela, entre os soluços. - Eu te amo tanto. Eu sonhei tanto em poder te dizer isso. Sonhei tanto... Gino... Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu também te amo - respondeu ele, gentil, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. - Me desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto. Me desculpe por ter te machucado tanto de tantas formas.

\- Não importa - disse ela, escondida nos braços dele. - Porque você finalmente é meu.

\- Sou sim. E você é minha - disse ele, beijando a cabeça dela enquanto ela continuava a chorar.

Ele não esperava que ela demorasse tanto para parar, mas o tempo correu e ele simplesmente continuou a segurá-la, acariciando seus cabelos e dizendo que a amava. Seu coração estava completo agora. Depois de tanto tempo fugindo, ele estava finalmente completo. Talvez ela tivesse realmente sido feita para ele desde o início.

Quando ela pareceu se acalmar, estava quase adormecendo em seus braços. Ginoza sorriu e a levantou, fazendo a corar furiosamente.

\- As pessoas vão ver - reclamou ela, tímida.

\- Você acha que eu me importo? - sorriu ele.

Ela sorriu, feliz, e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, abraçando seu pescoço.

\- Obrigada.

Assim que eles saíram do hall, ele lhe perguntou:

\- Eu posso te levar ao seu quarto se você preferir, mas se você quiser, você pode dormir comigo. Não com outra conotação, porque eu realmente não acho que seja hora para isso. Só para você não se sentir sozinha e... Para ser sincero, eu também não quero te deixar ainda.

\- Eu gostaria disso - respondeu ela, feliz.

Ginoza sorriu e a levou ao seu quarto, oferecendo uma troca de roupas e uma toalha para ela tomar um banho. Quando ela voltou, ele sorriu com o modo como sua camisa parecia um vestido nela. Ele não merecia tudo isso...

\- Venha - disse ele, da cama, erguendo o cobertor para que ela se aconchegasse junto a ele.

Ginoza notou o rubor intenso nas bochechas dela e o modo quieto com o qual ela o obedeceu, visivelmente tímida. Ele a abraçou e se aconchegou na cama, sentindo os braços dela se ajeitando em volta dele, um embaixo de seu pescoço o outro ao redor de suas costas. Ela adormeceu pouco tempo depois, apesar de ele ter passado muito tempo acordado, desejando que o tempo parasse para sempre.


	12. Finalmente juntos

Lia estava um pouco desorientada quando acordou. Seus olhos doíam e seu corpo estava exausto pelo trabalho da noite anterior. Ainda bem que teria um dia de folga pela frente para se recuperar. Foi quando pensou em se levantar que notou não estar sozinha na cama e todas as memórias que pareciam mais como um sonho voltaram repentinamente.

Ela piscou os olhos com força, tentando afastar o sono, e olhou para quem estava à sua frente, ainda surpresa em encontrar Ginoza tão perto, abraçando seu corpo.

\- Você acordou - sorriu ele, acariciando os cabelos dela. - Dormiu bem mais do que eu esperava. Ontem o trabalho deve ter sido cansativo!

\- Gino... - sussurrou ela, limpando os olhos. - Eu havia me esquecido de que passei a noite aqui - explicou ela, corando levemente.

\- Foi errado eu te trazer para o meu quarto ontem? - brincou ele.

Ela sorriu.

\- Já que você não tentou nada estranho eu acho que não - brincou.

\- Tenho que admitir que foi bem difícil quando te vi usando minha camisa como uma camisola - respondeu ele, rindo um pouco. - Mas eu consegui me segurar.

\- Ah! Que bom! Já que eu estava cansada demais para aproveitar - riu ela, tímida. - Além disso, ontem eu preferia mesmo só dormir do jeito que dormimos. Foi gentil e calmo - sussurrou, segurando a mão dele, que acariciava seu cabelo. - E mais romântico também.

Ele corou, principalmente ao se lembrar de todos os pensamentos que teve que conter enquanto ela dormia com muito mais facilidade que ele.

\- Eu... - começou a dizer ele, sem saber como abordar aquele assunto. - Por acaso você prefere esperar antes de...

Ela corou furiosamente, mas respondeu antes que ele continuasse:

\- Não! Não é nada disso! Eu... Eu só acho que é bom deitar na mesma cama que você e te abraçar sem segundas intenções. Poder só ficar perto de você assim é como um sonho. Só que isso não quer dizer que eu não queira mais do que isso, eu... Eu ainda me lembro daquela noite que passamos juntos no meu quarto. Ela foi... Muito especial para mim.

Ginoza sentiu certa dificuldade de respirar, mas respondeu:

\- Não foi só para você. Todos esses anos eu também não consegui me esquecer daquele dia.

Ela sorriu, feliz, mas se surpreendeu quando ele continuou:

\- Mas para mim foi particularmente difícil porque eu tive que te ver com ele, Lia. Todos os dias em que eu me deitava nessa cama eu pensava que você tinha estado com ele aqui, mas não comigo.

\- G-Gino... - sussurrou ela, triste, aproximando-se um pouco mais de modo que suas pernas se entrelaçaram e sua face estava a poucos centímetros da dele. - Me desculpe. Eu nunca teria tido nada com ele se eu soubesse. Sabe... Ele me deixou uma carta quando foi embora e ele me disse que nem pensou em me convidar porque sabia eu eu nunca te deixaria para trás. Eu sei que... Eu sei que deve ter doído porque se eu te visse com outra mulher eu... Eu ficaria despedaçada, mas... Eu sou só sua, entendeu? Eu sempre fui e sempre vou ser.

Ele soltou um suspiro e abraçou apertado, escondendo-a em seu peito.

\- Eu só vou levar um tempo para me acostumar com essa verdade.

\- Não só você - respondeu ela, gentil.

\- Mas... Eu posso te perguntar como você se apaixonou por mim em primeiro lugar? Quando eu era um inspetor... Eu não entendo o que em mim poderia despertar esse tipo de sentimento em um miliciano... - disse, olhando novamente para ela.

\- Bem, eu... - disse ela, corando levemente e desviando o olhar. - No começo eu cheguei a te detestar, mas... Não demorou muito tempo para que eu percebesse que você era muito mais do que aquele inspetor malvado. Você era solitário e você vivia para trabalhar. Você podia ser rude, mas, quando estava com Kougami, você demonstrava um lado mais gentil. Você se preocupava com as pessoas, mas você tentava manter milicianos longe por causa do seu pai e quanto mais eu percebia isso, mais triste eu ficava e acabava gostando mais de você. Eu queria que você fosse feliz e que aquela tristeza que você guardava fosse embora. Eu queria poder fazer algo bom para você e por isso que eu sempre fazia tudo o que você pedia para que talvez assim fosse mais fácil. Para que talvez eu pudesse ver o seu sorriso porque você realmente fica lindo quando você sorri. O fato é que... Parece que foi pena, mas não é isso. Acho que foi como se desde o primeiro momento eu não pudesse fugir dos meus sentimentos e o tempo só confirmou que não era só uma ilusão, mas era real e que tudo o que eu sentia era uma confirmação do quanto eu gostava de você.

Ginoza sorriu. Ele queria poder responder a ela que também se apaixonara desde o primeiro instante, mas a verdade é que ele não sabia quando ela havia se tornado o que ela era para ele. Foi aos poucos e de modo que ele foi incapaz de perceber, mas ela ganhou seu coração.

\- Eu sou um homem de sorte - sussurrou ele.

\- E eu sou uma mulher de sorte - respondeu ela, retribuindo com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, primeiro de maneira gentil, mas então com um pouco mais de desejo e ficou feliz quando ela correspondeu, gemendo baixinho conforme ele mudava de posição, deitando-a de costas na cama e ficando sobre ela. Sua língua explorava a boca dela e Lia correspondia conforme permitia que ele liderasse da maneira que achasse melhor. Ginoza só se afastou quando estava totalmente sem ar e, ofegante, passou a beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo Lia gemer, o corpo inteiro dela esquentando quando moveu as pernas e sentiu o volume entre as pernas dele.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso - sussurrou ele, segurando o rosto dela e acariciando seu cabelo enquanto olhava em seus olhos com paixão. - O quanto eu desejei ter você comigo.

Lia soltou um lamento agudo e o abraçou com força, forçando sua testa a encostar-se à dela.

\- Isso porque você não faz ideia no quanto eu sonhei em estar com você.

Os dois sorriram e ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais quente do que antes e suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dela e então subiram, desfazendo os botões da camisa que cobria o corpo nela, ficando surpreso em perceber como não havia notado que todo aquele tempo ela não estivera usando absolutamente nada por baixo da roupa que ele lhe oferecera para dormir.

Chocado, ele parou por um momento e olhou para o corpo dela, contemplando-o como se fosse a primeira vez, ainda mais mediante a surpresa de não ter percebido nada disso enquanto dormia.

\- Hm... Eu... - sussurrou ela, tímida, segurando-se para não cobrir o próprio corpo com as mãos. - Minhas roupas estavam sujas e eu... - continuou, contorcendo-se com as palavras.

\- Eu já entendi - sussurrou ele, beijando-a com vontade, as mãos tocando os seios da miliciana, massageando-os conforme a ouvia gemer em sua boca.

Ele partiu o beijo e desceu, traçando beijos por todo o pescoço dela até chegar ao canal entre seus seios, optando primeiramente pelo esquerdo, que ele tomou em sua boca, sugando-o enquanto a ouvia gemer, as pernas dela se fechando em volta da sua enquanto seu joelho a pressionava entre as pernas. Ele fez então o mesmo com o outro seio, usando a mão para continuar a massagear o outro enquanto ouvia os barulhos cada vez mais intensos e maravilhosos que ela soltava.

Satisfeito com o resultado ele continuou a beijar então a barriga dela, acariciando as pernas com leveza como se pedisse que ela as abrisse para ele e o foi o que ela fez.

Ele só a olhou por alguns segundos, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e então beijou sua intimidade, explorando-a com a língua e os lábios conforme tentava descobrir de como ela gostava. Apesar de notar que ela era simplesmente sensível a ele, notou um padrão e continuou, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome cada vez mais alto até chegar ao clímax em sua boca.

Ginoza então se afastou um pouco e, ajoelhado, começou a tirar primeiro sua camisa, então a calça e a peça íntima ficando também completamente nu diante dela, mas, antes que continuasse, ela se sentou e o segurou, fazendo-o parar.

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria de início, mas ficou surpreso quando suas mãos pararam nos quadris dele e ela se aproximou, abrindo a boca e tocando a ponta de sua ereção com a língua, envolvendo-a então com os lábios e o tomando em sua boca até onde conseguia.

Ginoza gemeu alto e segurou os cabelos dela, surpreso, mas nem um pouco descontente. Aquilo era muito melhor do que ele imaginava e sequer esperava que ela fosse fazer isso por ele.

Ela então continuou, os olhos fechados enquanto movia os lábios ao redor da ereção dele. A vergonha tomava conta dela completamente, mas quanto mais ouvia os gemidos dele e o modo como ele segurava seus cabelos, movendo inconscientemente os quadris, mais era incapaz de parar. Mais ela gostava daquilo, por mais estranho que parecesse em um primeiro momento.

\- Lia... Eu vou... - sussurrou ele, fazendo força para que ela o soltasse e, apesar de conseguir, acabou sujando seu rosto por não ter se afastado o bastante.

Lia piscou algumas vezes, surpresa, e ele, envergonhado, pegou um lenço da cômoda e limpou o rosto dela rapidamente.

\- Me desculpe, eu...

Apesar de seu desespero, Lia riu.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu ia ficar brava com isso? É claro que ia acabar acontecendo.

Ele engoliu em seco, surpreso, mas não disse nada. Simplesmente a beijou, sentindo seu gosto na boca dela, o que deveria ser nojento, mas era estranhamente excitante, e a deitou na cama, ajeitando as pernas dela ao redor de seu quadril e as suas de modo que conseguisse sustentar seu próprio peso.

Conforme estava preparado de novo, posicionou-se então na entrada dela e pensou em afastar-se do beijo para perguntar a ela se podia realmente fazer aquilo, mas parou ao sentir as pernas dela se fecharem ao redor da cintura dele e, com um movimento, fazendo com que ele penetrasse o corpo dela.

\- Ah! - gemeu ele, mais alto do que ela por causa da surpresa, partindo o beijo conforme seu corpo tentava processar aquilo. Nenhuma lembrança se comparava ao que era estar dentro dela novamente.

\- Gino - sussurrou ela, abraçando-o com carinho enquanto assistia com deleite as expressões que ele fazia. - Eu te amo.

Ele gemeu baixo e beijou de novo, os quadris começando a se mover enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os dela, ambas as mãos ao redor da cabeça dela.

\- Eu também - sussurrou ele, com dificuldade, ainda devagar, mas aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade, o corpo todo gritando de prazer enquanto a ouvia gemer cada vez mais alto embaixo dele.

Ele já estava muito perto, por isso segurou as mãos dela com força, fazendo de tudo para se segurar pelo bem dela, mas não foi muito tempo depois que ela gemeu mais alto e ele sentiu as paredes do corpo dela o pressionarem com força conforme ela atingia o clímax, fazendo com que o mesmo acontecesse com ele em seguida, gemendo alto enquanto uma onda de prazer atingia seu corpo.

Então o corpo dela cedeu e as pernas dela o soltaram. Ele fez o mesmo e se deixou cair ao lado dela, soltando uma de suas mãos para a mudança de posição, mas continuando a segurar a outra, desejando que aquele momento durasse muito mais tempo.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que ela olhasse para ele de um jeito cansado e sorrisse.

\- Hoje foi muito melhor - sussurrou ela de uma maneira pura.

Ele corou furiosamente e ela riu, explicando:

\- Estou falando que nada se compara a estar com uma pessoa que você ama e que te ama de volta. Mesmo que a segunda vez que estivemos juntos tenha sido muito especial, não se compara ao que temos agora.

Ginoza compreendeu e sorriu, gentil, apesar de ainda estar um pouco corado:

\- Que bom que de agora em diante é só assim que vai ser.

\- Sim. Sempre - sussurrou ela.


End file.
